Darkening Shadow
by The Man Sitting Under A Tree
Summary: After his disappearance, the people around him felt shame, guilt, and conscience. He disappeared out of the sole reason of becoming better, stronger to face them all. Kuroko wants to show them that the Generation of Miracles are not the great beings they thought they are. Would he succeed with defeating these monsters in this caliber with the skills and knowledge he now possesses?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys ~ this is my very first fanfic. Please leave reviews after you read. It is very important to me. I'm an aspiring author and I really want to know what my readers think about my stories.**

 **I was thinking, if Kuroko slapped his teammates to realize their actions earlier in the story,** **and the Generation of Miracles are aware of the things they've did, such as boredom to the game they loved, how would t** **hey react?**

 **so... yeah here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"... You still don't understand. I think you never will understand anyway."

With that, Kuroko left the court they spent time practicing the sport he and his teammates once loved. He turned back and sprinted through the door, crying. Leaving his shocked friends behind. To describe them as shocked is an understatement, their faces all buried with shame of what rage Kuroko possesses to all of them. Conscience finally struck them. Especially Akashi, after he thought about what he said about Aomine to Kuroko, to say that Kuroko should forget about a teammate has really fucked up his conscience.

That is the day that he and the Generation of Miracles go their separate ways.

* * *

What left them is the impression of uncomfortable silence that has been slowly killing them.

"Heh... we really done it now, right guys?" Kise said, breaking the ice that has been creeping them up since Kuroko left.

"I still don't believe that Kuroko has the tendency to be that angry with us... Fuck, we're really dicks now that I think about it," Aomine replied.

"Today is an ill day for our zodiacs after all," Midorima the sharpshooter said. Undoing the bandages that covers his knuckles.

"Let's call it a day. Surely, all of us are stressed about that... incident," the emperor Akashi Seijuro finally said.

* * *

3 days have passed since Kuroko and his team had that bothersome argument. No word came from him these past few days. He has not been coming to the gym, or the store that they usually hang out. Heck he is not even stepping foot to school. The group soon become worried, regret not leaving their hearts. All of them have this feeling, but for Momo, it's worse. Her love for him grew for standing up to the bothersome habits of the boys she always observed. It dawned on her that she could've done it in his place. She is their manager for fuck's sake! To think that a Kuroko Tetsuya would shoulder this responsibility to change their ways... It really removed a weight on her shoulder. She would not forget his promise he made that day...

 _ **Flashback** **3** **weeks ago...**_

 _Here we see Kuroko and Momoi sitting at one of the rooftop of the school. Watching the sun fall down to the west._

 _"Say... Tetsu-kun, have you felt that the team changed. That they had been very victory hungry? I mean... all teams of course are victory hungry. But it's different for them, like they play only with victory in mind. Without that passion. Like it's normal for them to win," Momoi said. Surprising Kuroko._

 _"Hmm... yeah, i had seen them like that. After the finals at the Nationals... and saying to forget about teammates... I don't want to start about it."_

 _"Say, what if we take them back to reality? Where they are not on their little walled up worlds?" the pinkette offered._

 _Kuroko just tilted his head to the side._

 _"I mean... What if we let them realize their wrongdoings?"_

 _"I don't want to think about it. You will see me angry for the firsts time. Actually, I had this feeling of hatred whenever I see them. I want them to be back the way they are," he said all this with a strange look on his face. What is that? Pent-up resentment evident on his face._

 _"..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're really angry with them aren't you? This is the first time I saw you like that. Mostly, I'm just disappointed to the way they are interacting with each other. I want to return back to where we left off, like a family. Where everyone is having fun," the pinkette said with sadness shown in her face._

 _"Yeah. I want to make them turn back to where we are the last time we are like a family."_

 _"Please Tetsu-kun. Perhaps you're the only one to make them change."_

 _"Mmm! I promise you."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

To remember this puts a pang in the heart of Momoi Satsuki. She has doubts of Kuroko will come back. It will not be a family if Kuroko will never come back. At least to her viewpoint. But she is hopeful, no... she is sure that change is coming to her team she adored.

* * *

It has been a solid month since Kuroko left the group. His friends now are growing restless. Fights have been happening since the first week. But quickly resolved after Momoi explained that Kuroko will not like it if they fight like little kids.

It is regular practice day for Teiko basketball team.

"Where is Kurokocchi anyway?" Kise opened up. Shooting a jumpshot.

"Yeah, it has been a month since that brat left. He sure is one sensitive bastard," Aomine said.

"Why don't we check him on his house?" Momoi said.

"Where?" Daiki asked.

"Let's go ask the teacher for his address."

"Here is the address. Please let me know if something happened with him. I can't contact his parents either," the teacher said.

"Yes sensei. We will inform you once we visit him," Momoi replied.

Strange... Even the teachers didn't have news on Kuroko. And to think that his parents had not even made contact with their school. It has been bothering her.

* * *

The group are strolling through town finding Kuroko's house. As they finally reached his house. He was greeted by a man bringing out a sofa in the truck. The side of the truck read... Moving Company? Wait... maybe they have been on the wrong house.

"Are the Kuroko family here sir?" Akashi asked.

"Actually, we were just moving in to their home. They said they are moving to some other country," the man said.

The little group had mixed reactions, but the most visible were hurt and sadness. It is the same to Momoi, only amplified ten times.

"Oh yeah, their son gave me this little note, saying to give it to the people asking about him."

"Yes thank you sir," Akashi said in a monotone voice.

Little did they know, Kuroko has been practicing his ass out in the country where the best basketball players gathered... America. He would come back to let them know that he is not the one that can't do anything other than passes anymore.


	2. First Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I didn't upload. My laptop broke and I don't want to make this chapter my phone, it feels like its unprepared. Well, it's all cleared up now. I'll try to keep new chapters as fast as I can though.**

 **So I was playing NBA 2k16 on my friend's computer, and he's got this mod on all teams since the beginning of the NBA. So I played Sacramento Kings 2000-2001. You know, my all time favorite Jason Williams. His passing and his handle is really superb, even for a rookie in that year. If I could make Kuroko like that, with the same shadowy presence inside the court, he'll be one hell of a monster.**

 **I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

The note was a little blue piece of rectangular paper. It says the following:

Face me in second year, I will defeat you all.

* * *

The note was simply not what they expected. He left not without a word after all. No not that, they just don't expect him to leave with a note like that. He left them with a challenge, to defeat them in the second year of high school. That will be a very short time! What can he possibly achieve in that short time span. What could 1 and a half years do? Not mentioning he has very little stamina. Unless he undergo hellish training, or with someone he could train with. That trainer must be really good to make that possible.

For once, Aomine is speechless. And that is saying much. About a minute or two, he shook off a little of his shock, croaking,

"Wh- What is this little twerp trying to say?"

"I think it says that he will defeat us in a year and a half Aominecchi," Kise said, "that's obvious isn't it?"

"But it... It's impossible right? I mean he can only pass! He can't even shoot properly," the dark-haired idiot replied.

"Don't underestimate him, you of all people should know that," Midorima said.

"Meh, I don't care," Murasakibara said, "as long as I can eat my snacks, I'm good."

"Let's all expect the worst that can happen," Midorima explained, "meaning... He will return to trample on us."

Akashi however, is as calculating as ever. His eyes shone like a predatory birds'. He will not accept this statement. He will not taste his first defeat on Kuroko, or so he knows...

* * *

A car was rolling fast on the countryside, just in the front of them is a moving truck which contains all their belongings from Japan. As they whistled past the basketball court, Kuroko saw some kids playing enthusiastically, this cheered him up, remembering all the memories he cherished in Teiko. But he soon remembered the happenings a few weeks ago. He frowned.

The truck stopped just in front of the curb of a two-storey house. The car parked in front of the garage, Kuroko's father got out of the car and helped the movers that was bringing down all the furnitures they bought from the internet.

His mom simply went out and went inside as she was very tired, making calls of her and her husband's new job.

Kuroko however, stuck out and went into the basketball court he saw earlier. As he was walking, he saw a large red haired boy. The boy walked up to him and said,

You new here kid?

Kuroko simply tilted his head.

A foreigner maybe?

This Kuroko understood (for his defense, learning the word "foreigner" is a smart thing to learn when going to an english speaking country). He nodded.

Japanese maybe?

"Hai."

"Oh... I'm dumb, I'm half Japanese. I'm Kagami Taiga," the redhead said.

Kuroko nodded, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You're so quiet you know that?" Kagami said, "hey, you play ball?"

"Yes, I play, but my playstyle is very different than yours or probably your friends."

"Hmmm... Let's play 2v2 with my friends there."

"Sure, let's"

The duo walked into the court. Kuroko could feel eyes from every direction. Something he's not accustomed to. He silently hoped that this will wear off in time.

Guys! This guy's name is Tetsuya, he's Japanese. Just moved in from the house of old Mr. Johnson right down the street. Says he plays ball. Why don't we test his skills? 2v2 us Winston Brothers!

They all nodded and looked at Kuroko up and down, some criticizing his frail body, some expecting for something surprising, like looking for prank cameras over the place. Honestly? Who could play with this kind of stature?

Their opponents were middle sized, just a little bit taller than Kuroko. But certainly smaller than Taiga. Seriously that dude is a giant! They were twins wearing a jersey of Golden State and Sacramento Kings. Like the Curry brothers.

"OK, 21 POINT BASIS HERE EVERYONE!"

The match started between the two duos. Kagami and Kuroko's team first had the ball.

Kagami quickly went for the hoop and spun making a 360 and dunked the ball hard. Making the rim almost break.

The crowd cheered after seeing this. Singing praises for their idol, the one and only Kagami Taiga.

"See that? That is what I'm capable of!" Kagami proudly stated.

"I've seen that a couple of times before," Kuroko replied.

"Huh?"

The match went on, their opponents took their turn of the ball. The one that Kuroko is guarding tried to get past him but stopped after their bodies slammed each other. Kuroko fell down. The crowd making hushed whispers.

The opposing team got their first point of the game.

"You're weak huh," Kagami said, "but no worries! I will carry this game!"

Kuroko looked at him with his eyes devoid of emotion. The redhead saw this as weird.

"Uhhh okay, I'll never say that again."

The ball were back to them. Now their opponents were double teaming Kagami. He passed the ball to Kuroko, he shot the ball into the hoop only to find out it was an airball, meaning it didn't even graze the rims at all. Much less the basket.

"Not only weak, but can't shoot shit at all," Kagami said.

Kuroko had his eyes devoid of emotion again.

"Oh stop giving me that look!"

The ball went again to the one that is defended by Kuroko. He went down again, making it an easy hoop. Kagami didn't make it in time to block the attack.

"Oh come on!" Kagami complained.

The ball was at Kagami's hands. The other team double teaming him again. He would not pass to Kuroko knowing he would not shoot it right. He's becoming frustrated now. He powered up one and went for the basket with a hook shot.

"See that?" Kagami said, "that is how you play basketball."

The sequence went like this then and then. Kagami becoming tired of overpowering one of them and catching up to block the one that is constantly guarded by Kuroko. He can't pass through them now. He has a big fucking problem now. He can't pass to Kuroko. He could not even shoot at that stance. Until the double teaming paid off. Their opponents snatched the ball from him and slamming the ball through the hoop.

"They will not double team you now," Kuroko said, "Pass the ball to them and go jump to the ring, making a dunking form."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS? PASS THEM THE BALL? HUH? That is the dumbest thing I've heard in my whole life playing basketball!" Kagami shouted, making the other kids surprised at his sudden infuriation.

"Trust me, I play different."

"NO! Why would I? I'm done with your bullshit."

Kuroko now had the eyes of a predator, "I. said. trust. me."

Kagami seemed shock, "Fine, just this one time."

The ball is in the redhead's hands. He drived down the 3 point line. Then he stopped when he was interrupted by his defender. Not knowing what to do, he passed to the one guarding Kuroko. His defender hesitated by the sudden change of movement. He quickly went to the hoop and jumped extending his hands in the air. Then he felt something hard in his hands. He quickly jammed down the ball and broke the rims this time.

"Wh- Wha-?" This is all the words that left out his big ass mouth. He's basically drooling over the awesome display of skill right there!

The kids around them are electrified. All of them with wide mouths open. Not believing what they saw.

"What the heck did you just do?" our idiot friend just said.

"I passed you the ball," Kuroko said with an 'it's obvious' tone.

"But I clearly passed to the enemy!"

"I play differently, I thought I said that already for the third time."

"huh... it's weird, but cool all in all."

"Now let's wrap this up," Kuroko said.

They transferred to the other side of the court, if you could call a rimless board playable, you're nuts.

The ball was once again in enemy hands. Repeating the same strategy, little did they know, they were driving to the basket without a ball! The ball was at Kuroko's hands as he quickly passed to the now airborne Kagami. He slammed the ball again, now just with a little softer dunk. Seeing as the other one just got destructed by his unusually giant hands (which is not something a kid should have).

"We'll finish this one up quick," Kuroko said, "just trust in me and keep jumping everytime."

"Yes!" Kagami yelled, "hey what's the score?"

One of the kids in the crowd said, "18-16 favor of the brothers!"

The ball was again in the twins'. They quickly changed plans and shot the ball at 3 point range. The ball whizzed past their heads and hit the rim. It almost went out but it unfortunately went in.

"A ball remaining for the twins!"

Golden State boy smirked. He was wearing that jersey for a reason.

"I'm going to screw them up now," Kuroko said.

"Yeah as if you could even defend," Kagami replied.

The ball was at Kuroko's hand, he yelled at Kagami, "RUN NOW!"

Kagami went to action and runned past the guard to jump to the hoop as Kuroko was spinning with his one hand gripping the ball. He passed upward and aimed for Kagami's hands. He now made the shot with a layup.

"OWWW!" Kagami yelled as his hands feel like liquid, only smoking, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Kuroko just made his trademark pose, the tilted head pose.

"UGH! I hate this game! We'll win this to not make it sucky."

The basketball was in enemy territory again. Kuroko defending him better now. As he pulled back for a jumpshot, he quickly realized that the ball was snatched back as he shot the ball. Kuroko then passed to Kagami and made the signal to give the ball back to him. He ran to the other side of the court. The ball in his hands and two defenders guarding him, he passed to Kagami who is wide open for a quick two. So he shot the ball and got the points.

"Wow! That new kid is smart."

"Yeah, but he can't score AND defend, which is odd."

"Heh. But he surpassed us at passing and stealing and thinking strategies, I think if he can shoot decently and his handles were improved, he can beat us all."

"Us all, but Taiga and Himuro? Huh... no."

"I wish he hadn't left."

Players talking to each other as they watched the new kid passed to Taiga to make another alley-oop.

"20-19 in favor of the twins!" one of them shouted.

"We're gonna make this one a quick 2. Surely the one you are defending will get the ball as they can't get past me anymore," Kuroko said.

"Okay, then what? I can power him up pretty bad," Kagami said.

"No, you can't ever since our 16th point you can't even pass them."

Kagami, looking offended at this, irritatedly said, "So what do we do? Pass the ball to you and make another airball?"

"Yes pass the ball to me, but not an airball this time," Kuroko confidently said, "this time, it will go through the basket."

"You can't shoot for shit!"

"Trust me on this one, just block the ball"

"Fine, I'm done with this game anyway."

The ball was at the twins'. Their hands showing nerves as their face showed determination. Sure enough, one of the twins drove past Kagami and went for the basket. Kagami jumped at the same time, but the opposing member was on the way down as Kagami is at the peak of his jump. Seeing this as impossible offense, he just let go of the ball only to find out the ball was blocked.

The ball bounced to the ground and guess what? Kuroko was wide open of a two. He replaced his stance with a new one. He placed his hands as if he was passing to the basket. With all the strength he have, he slapped the ball and sure enough, it went to the hoop as he went down to his knees.

The crowd was in an uproar. They cheered for the new kid in town. He was a weird one yes, but he just won home the bacon that day. And they will never forget the debut of Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 _Graduation Day at Teiko_

"Hnnnnn... I wish Tetsu-kun is here," Momoi said.

"Don't get fussed up over it Muro-chin," Murasakibara said.

"It would probably better if we prepared for his return," Akashi said.

"Oh? Is that what I hear? Akashicchi scared? hnn?" Kise said.

Akashi gave him one look and it was all it takes to shut him up.

"Ye- yeah ah, uhhh... Sorry 'bout that," Kise weakly said immediately.

"Now you made him mad, pretty face," Aomine said.

"Geminis must be aware of Sagittariuses for your safety," Midorima said.

They all talked for a moment after a brief pause. Momoi pulling out the grenade pin,

"So, this is split huh? I wish we would be reunited soon after 2 years," Momoi said all of this with a tinge of sadness and a bit of hope in her eyes. Sad that his love was gone, but optimistic enough to hope that he will soon be back, only better than ever.

"I'll go to Tōō Academy with Momoi, but we made a deal where she will leave as soon as Kuroko returned. She will go to his choice of shool," Aomine said.

"Huh, hard to see you two split-up," Kise said, "Not our problem though, she's head over heels Kurokocchi, I'll go to Kaijo."

"I'll go to Kyoto, probably in Yōsen," Murasakibara said, "they had great snacks there, so I'll go."

"That's great Murasakibaracchi! How about you Midorima?"

"Shutoku, luck is there."

"And you Akashi?"

"Rakuzan High."

"I see, a team of pure geniuses huh..."

"How about we meet up this weekend and bond one last time together as a team?" Momoi offered.

"I like that idea," Kise said, "you guys like that too right? RIGHT?"

"Fine, 9am sharp on Saturday," Akashi said.

"I'll go if Aka-chin goes~"

"I'll only permit this one because my zodiac says be active that day."

"Oi Midorimacchi, what is that you're holding?"

"It's an old Japanese lantern," Midorima proudly said, "It is made sometime in the Edo Period."

"How even- no, I don't want to know..."

They were all went to the stage wearing their togas and accompanied the other sports teams. They were the only ones left and were all awarded with golden medals for their win at the finals.

One medal was just sitting there and it was clearly for Kuroko. Momoi grabbed this one and explained the situation of their fellow GoM member. He was the phantom sixth man, the one that is not recognized by all but his team. They were then pulled out for a photoshoot with all of them starring. Only now, Kuroko was gone for the group photo. The cameramen notice the other medal that she is wearing and asked if she could remove it but Momoi strongly and angrily objected.

"This is the medal that the Phantom Sixth Man of the GoM and the one I adored and loved the most, you can certainly put that into your useless magazine but don't ever make me remove the only reward he will ever get for all he's done for all of us!" Momoi ranted.

The people of the set were surprised to say the least, they were left flabbergasted. All they could do was nod at the expense this girl could harbor.

* * *

"Oi Tetsuya, you got mail!" Kuroko's mom said.

"I'll be in a sec mom."

Kuroko wore his pants and went downstairs to see who mailed him. _'God why snail mail?'_ he thought _._

He grabbed the envelope and saw who it came from, Momoi Satsuki. He quickly pulled out the content of the envelope. He had his hands on a picture. It was one of the newest photos of the GoM. He thought, _'I hope everyone is fine. I wish for their best condition if I ever face them in court."_

SFX:Knocking on the door

"Kuroko! It's me Taiga. Are ya ready?" Kagami technically yelled at the door.

"Your voice is so loud, your shirt is loud too." Kuroko said as he looked at his outfit. Hawaiian prints? Really?

"So," Kagami disregarding the question, "Ya ready? Westbrook and Williams will hang out in the mall! I'm so excited!"

Kuroko simply nodded.

"Come on! Show some enthusiasm!" he said after he left a mark on the part on where we slapped his back.

Kuroko stared at... no _glared_ at him.

"Uhhh.. Sorry?"

Kuroko was giving him the death glare now. Kagami cowered in fear.

"UGH! yeah I'm not doing that again I promise!"

Kuroko and Kagami walked the countryside through the bus stop. As they climbed up the bus Kuroko was reminding him of his manners.

"Yeah yeah I get all that bullcrap," Kagami said, "Hey why did you say the other day that you already seen the moves I did?"

"I had seen my teammates like that before, only better."

"What?!" Kagami seemed scandalized by this.

"They are much better than you, one of them acts just like you, only faster and more agile and more powerful than you."

"WHAT?! You're underestimating me!"

"No, I think I am overestimating you."

"What?! Tell me of this teammates of yours, I feel like I must kick their asses."

"Teach me English, deal?"

"Deal!"

"So, there's one that shoots from the other side of the court, and ther-"

"HUH?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

They went like this for minutes and Kagami still can't believe what he is hearing. This Generation of Miracales sounds really strong. He will be the one who will knock on their door and scream, _'Surprise motherfuckers!'_

* * *

They scurried to the mall as they were out of time, they saw the temporary basketball courts put to play a match with two of the greatest point guards of all time.

"Kagami-kun, let's just go with what we did last time, only faster," Kuroko said.

"You can go faster?"

"Yes, I'm just afraid your hands may break if I passed the ball too fast."

"Oh again with the bullshit!"

"Have I proven myself wrong though?" Kuroko once again gave him the intimidating glare that shakes his spine.

"On the second thought, I believe you."

"Let's go."

Kagami nodded.

They made their way into one of the courts where the retired Jason Williams was playing. Little did Kuroko know, the retired player could notice him and took an impression to him.

 **We'll end it with that! WHEW! Halfway through the story I feel like adding him to a story would be cool. And so I added him, as a _. Yeah I don't want spoilers!**


	3. Getting Stronger!

**A/N: I'm busy researching for our thesis. God who makes us junior high students deal with these? But I guess you wouldn't want to hear my ranting.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll be working hard. I reread the last two chapters and I'm gonna be honest with you, I cringed. Yeah I cringed at every mistake I did. As one of my reviewers said, I'm weak at details and descriptions, sorry about that (and thank you!) I personally think I can improve on that as time progresses. I did research on writing more detailed too. I'll rewrite it sometime though. And the grammar! MY GOD THE GRAMMAR! I can't even believe I'm having trouble with that.**

 **I can see Kuroko being a little more "dark" than normal last chapter, I'll work on that too. I personally think that he's way OOC last chap. Say, am I getting too fast with the scenes? I'll go slower if that's the case...**

 **Keep the criticism reviews coming! I prefer to be informed what mistakes I did. Oh, to the one asking who Jason Williams was, he's a former NBA player. So that's that...**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! :D**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami walked to the basketball court and saw different people playing. They saw two men playing against two other participants. One was a stout black guy in dreadlocks that looks like on his late twenties, one was a tall skinny guy with sunglasses. They watched until they finished, then Kagami asked the two men if they want to go on a match with them.

"You can't possibly win against us two when you are only one," Stouty said, clearly not noticing Kuroko.

"They didn't notice you," Kagami translated for Kuroko.

"I'm here," Kuroko said, sounding a little bit irritated.

The two men jumped back in fright. "Woah! Were you there the whole time?"

"Yes, yes he is," Kagami replied in English, "anyway do you accept our challenge?"

"You're on! First who gets 10 points wins," the skinny guy said.

Match Begin!

Kagami and Kuroko won the toss coin. They picked first possession of the ball.

Kuroko has the ball, not moving until he saw Taiga running to the rim. He used his ever famous Ignite Pass on him as Kagami yelled and slammed the ball hard. The sound coming from his dunk echoed to the far walls of the mall. He's left with his hands smoking. The crowd went wild, all people gathered to the field where Kuroko and Kagami are playing. Their opponents were left with their mouths wide-open. The skinny guy's sunglasses fell from his now very big eyes. The two NBA players bacame more intrigued by their sudden change.

"Wassup with them? Are they really kids?" Stouty asked his teammate.

"And that pass? What is that pass? I've never seen any pass that made hands smoke! Heh, we're up to a challenge."

"Yeah! Lets show these kids how adults play basketball."

They went to their positions to ready themselves for the next round. The skinny guy holding the ball, he quickly crossovered over Kuroko who was not even attempting to defend. He smirked as he jumped and went for a layup. But no ball fell down to the floor. Confused, he looked around only to see Kuroko holding the ball. Then he passed the ball to Taiga and shot from the 14 foot range.

"Seriously! Just who are they?" Skinny complained.

"They're playing out of their league. Don't mind tho, we'll catch up to them kids!"

'Yeah just keep underestimating them, you'll be left without a score.' Williams thought as he heard the two doofus shouting at each other.

The ball is once again at the skinny guy's. This time, he passed to his teammate cutting across the court. His teammate went for an easy finger roll layup. Just as he was gonna release the ball, Kagami jumped just behind him and slapped the ball out of his hands. Kuroko got the ball and once again passed to Kagami. He jumped again and posterized the stout guy with a one handed dunk. He yelled something to Kuroko in rapid Japanese going between, "WOW THAT'S AWESOME" or "LET'S DO IT AGAIN, LET'S DO IT AGAIN" and basically something monkeys would say. Kuroko turned back on him as if he was ashamed of being his teammate.

The crowd never stopped clapping and shouting for these two young basketball prodigies. The two NBA players beamed at the spectacle they just saw. Jason Williams is pondering if he should enroll that small blue haired boy he took an interest in his training camp. Oh how would that improve his passing and his handling skills.

The duo were owning the match, scoring 8-2 against the two black dudes. Those two points came from lucky shots though. Their pride dropped knowing they lost to high school kids. They then congratulated each other. Kagami was beaming to see all eyes on him while Kuroko was just silent and continued to be unnoticeable to the people around them to avoid attention. He miraculously found his way out of the crowd gathering around Kagami. He was then approached by none other than Jason Williams.

"Yo kid, that was some play you showed us. Stealing and passing those balls and whatnot," he opened up, "say would you like to join to my training camp for gifted kids like you?"

Kuroko didn't understand a word this man is blabbering. So he simply tilted his head to his side (it's becoming his trademark in my story teehee).

"Understand English?" he asked.

Kuroko shook his head. Just like on cue, Kagami sauntered up to them and asked what was going on.

"I don't get what this man is saying," Kuroko replied.

"Oh I'll go talk to him," Kagami said facing the retired pro, "Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga, Japanese like him," pointing to Kuroko, "honored to meet ya."

He was squeling and bouncing up and down to meet a former pro player. He was wishing this since he took an interest in basketball. He grabbed his hand and shook it violently.

"He is the Jason Williams I'm talking about," he whispered to Kuroko.

"Great! You could translate what I'm saying then?" Jason said.

"Yeah, what would you like to say?" Kagami replied.

"I would like to get him to my training camp. He will be enrolled for a year there, and polish his skills as a point guard. All school expenses will be shouldered by me."

"WOW!" Kagami exclaimed turning to Kuroko, "he said he would like you to join his training camp for a year and your school fees will be paid by him."

"Hmmm. That sounds like a fair deal... but, no can do." Kuroko said.

"WHAT?! You're wasting a chance in a lifetime Kuroko! If it was up to me, I would join right away! I'm even jealous of you!" Kagami yelled, facing Jason, "He doesn't want to join."

"Why?"

"Oi Kuroko, why are you wasting this chance?"

"I'd be out of place, I can't even understand the language."

"He said that he can't understand English so that's why he doesn't want to join."

"Then you'll be accompanying him then," Jason said making Kagami jump up and down again, causing a mini earthquake.

"Kuroko you have to accept this one! I'll be coming with you too so no worries, I'll be able to help you gain some friends!" Kagami said.

"Fine, if you'll be there too, then I'll go," Kuroko said, "besides I'm gonna make you the best player in Japan, I'll be the shadow and you'll be the light. With me you'll be even brighter, for the brighter the light, the darker the shadow." Kuroko proudly stated as he reached out a hand to Kagami. They wore their confident faces as they turned at Jason exclaiming, "We accept!"

* * *

The months quickly passed by, sakura trees showing off their color as spring signaled the start of the new school year. One particular girl scampered out of her house realizing she was gonna be late for school. Her hair the color of flowers from the sakura trees. The smell settled on her, smelling very much sweet like the cherry blossoms everywhere. Momoi ran but was bumped in a corner. She saw her idiot of a friend Aomine looking down on her.

"Hey Aomine," She greeted the dark skinned boy, "care to give me a hand?"

Aomine extended his hand to help his childhood friend. "Why are you running anyway?"

"OH YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" she cried.

"What? It's still early," Daiki said, confused, "there's no need to fuss over it."

"What time is it?"

"It's just 8 jeez, school starts at 8:45."

"WHAT?! I've been fooled by my alarm clock!"

"There see? Let's just enjoy this weather."

"Wait, one thing is not clear, why are you so early?"

"I... I didn't sleep."

"What? Why?"

"I emailed Kuroko, you know, like the good ol' days? I asked him how he was doing, then he sent this photo." He pulled out his phone and showed Momoi the picture Kuroko sent to them. It was this picture of him and a large boy with dark red hair about the same height as Daiki. Then there was this tall guy on the left with many tattoos. He was about the same height as Murasakibara in his Teiko years.

"Who are those two people accompanying him?" Momoi asked.

"I don't know the redhead, but that guy on the left is a pro player," Aomine explained, "He was a retired NBA player, his playstyle is much like Akashi, only faster and better."

"This tall guy is playing the same as Akashi?! How?"

"He's probably short in his league. There were some very tall guys there too, some ranging from 200-210cm!"

"Yes I know, I watch American Basketball. But I don't recognize that guy!"

"Yes. He's the retired point guard and he plays really well," Aomine said, "but what is really shocking is what Tetsu said to me after that."

"And that is?"

"Go to the next mail."

'I'm training with this tall tattooed guy and the guy that looks like an ape.'

"WHAT?! He's training with a pro?"

"Yes and we better get ready..."

* * *

Word got around the GoM fast. Momoi sent them the picture which Kuroko sent to Aomine the day before. Akashi was more determined than ever to not lose against him in a game he has never lost. Kise was intrigued and swore he would do his best, he could not wait to face him. Murasakibara didn't openly showed that he cares but inside, he was burning as he got excited to see a brand new Kuroko with his new friend. Midorima kept shooting threes until his hands wore out. Each shot was dedicated to defeating Kuroko and Akashi. For once, they share the same goal, to defeat every single one of their former teammates and become better than everyone else.

* * *

 **So that's that, I think I'm getting better at writing descriptively, and my grammar looks better too. Listening to music helps, it clears my mind a little bit. But that's the chap! Tell me what you think I'll be reading them and see what I can do to my fanfic! I'm open to suggestions too but I don't do requests. See ya.**


	4. Coming Back

**A/N: Sorry again for the long upload. I don't own anything about KNB! Just my OCs.**

* * *

The training sessions put on Kuroko and Kagami for the past year and a half were like the spartan training since ancient times. It usually ranges from going around cones, shooting in all kinds of angles, running miles per day, jumping like there's no tomorrow, and of course passing. Kagami specifically working on vertical jumps. The explosiveness left when he jumps makes other players stumble. He posterizes like a monster already at his age. His muscular form were improved drastically. When you look at him, it seems like his muscles are gonna explode due to it being very huge, specially his leg muscles. His trainers chases him with a motorcycle, forcing him to run like Usain Bolt. Making him very formidable in driving and jumping. His momentum alone makes taller opponents evade in fear. His shooting skills are improved too.

Kuroko however, got a very peculiar technique. He makes flashy passes, but no one can see it. Though at first he can't get anything right due to confusion and his limits at that time. One time he was rushed to the hospital when he overworked himself and was forbidden to play for two weeks after he got out of the hospital. Through the hellish practices he went, he became one or the greatest disciples Jason Williams ever had. Gaining few sweet tricks up his sleeve. His quickness and handles are godlike now. He's very agile in the court, adding to his already sneaky technique makes him very good at crossing over any challengers that dare to guard him. If you think that he is going right, you will be made a fool, because he actually went to the left. If you hesitate even for a millisecond guarding him, you're a goner. His shooting is further refined. Making several floaters here and there. Making mid range shots. Shooting few threes. Doing crazy layups. All these added with his so-called "Vanishing Shot". This technique makes the ball look like it teleported to the rim. His stamina and strength is improved too. Adding little muscles here and there. His passing is superb, not saying that it is not good before, but now, it seems like he's a passing machine. Add that with improved intellect, his assist stats are off the charts! Not only that, he steals the ball better than the past. Disrupting passes, confusing players and the audience alike, and simply just taking the ball from his opponents hands. With him on the court, the contenders they face already have a handicap.

Puberty him him hard, stone hard. He now stands 6'1 (or 185 cm for non-retard measurements). His body became leaner and more muscular, like ripped muscular. His face didn't change much, just his jawline looking more solid. His hair became a little bit longer, making it very unruly and messy. The girls in his school squeals whenever they see him. Though his attitude hasn't changed much, he is still the quiet boy who cares for others, his confidence grew just a little bit though, making him a little bit seen when he isn't playing, much to the girls' delight.

Kagami introduced Kuroko to Alexandra Garcia a while back. She is Kagami and Himuro's basketball teacher. Alexandra is rather fond of Kuroko. She thinks his eyes and hair were like that of a dog's. So she acts as if she was the affectionate master of the pet Kuroko, spoiling him every now and then. It's another talk when it is time to train them of course. Treating them like slaves whenever they got hold of the ball. They did surpass her though, after a very long time, they learnt how to intercept her attacks and get past her. But it still needs great effort. She is like a guardian to them now, though officially when they go back to Japan because no other family members except for Kuroko's 16 year old sister will accompany them on the way back to their home country.

* * *

'Just a few more days before going back, how are they now?' Kuroko thought as he stuffed clothes in his duffel bag. He hasn't heard from them since he sent that photo to Momoi.

*Knock knock*

Kuroko stood up and opened the door, looking down to see his sister. (I'm having trouble describing her, so let's go with a Rem lookalike)

"What's the matter Shiori-san?" Kuroko asked as he let her sister enter his room.

"We'll go back earlier than expected onii," her sister, known as Kuroko Shiori.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, let Kagami know."

"Okay," with that her sister left the room after hugging him. They were pretty close, seeing the way they interacted with each other. Kuroko especially since he protects his little sister away from horny dudes. She is soft spoken like Kuroko and talks straight to the point. She is the only one besides Momoi and Kagami who sees Kuroko with or without his sneakiness.

Grabbing his phone, Kuroko dialed Kagami's number. He waiter for a few minutes before someone answers at the end of the line.

"What?" Kagami answered with annoyance in his voice.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," Kuroko answered.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVEN'T ARRANGED MY THINGS YET!" Kagami cried. Kuroko heard some background sounds as Kagami finished his answer, hearing some 'LET US SLEEP YOU APE!' and 'EVERY NIGHT YOU'RE LIKE THAT'.

"I wish I hadn't known you," Kuroko replied in a deadpan manner.

"Ugh, I've just woken up. I'll go fix my things," with that he held up his phone sighing.

'I just wish the teammates I'll be having are great.' Kuroko thought to himself.

* * *

*Pant pant

Kiyoshi Teppei and his teammates are going above their limits now. After their loss to every school that has a GoM member happened, they went to their full extents. They cried their hearts out after each defeat, but these losses make them stronger, more determined than ever to have their comeback. Kiyoshi especially since he went through hell and back with his condition. His injuries did not hinder him from reaching his goal, it made him better even. He always thinks, 'mind over matter solves it all'. He will get the gold in their third year for sure.

"YOSH! LET'S GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND!" Hyuga shouted to his teammates.

"HAI!" they cried back.

And that is the thing they did in their summer 'vacation'.

* * *

The arrival section in Haneda Airport is bustling with people. There are those who would buy from their souvenir shops and those that go straight to the exit. Some will go visit their families and some will take a vacation. But for people like Kuroko and Kagami, the reason why they came back is to make old friends realize the deeper meaning of unity and friendship.

"Stay close to me Shiori," Kuroko said to his sister.

"Nn," she replied.

Hands holding, they made their way to the exit. They grabbed a taxi and told the driver the address.

The house was not much, it's clean and spacious and can house 4 people. The lack of furniture made Alexandra annoyed, since she will be the one managing those. And frankly, she is very carefree to an extent that laziness is not rare for her. But responsibilities are responsibilities after all. Now, she applied for gym teacher in the school Kuroko and Kagami admitted to.

"Hey Tetsu! Let's go to the court and play streetball!" Kagami shouted to Kuroko.

"Okay," Kuroko turned to his sister, "want to come?"

"Hai onii," his sister smiled.

They made their way to the court as they saw teenage students that look like they sell drugs for a living, to see one is smoking shamelessly made Kuroko think they are delinquents.

"Let's go back," Kuroko implied.

"What? We're here, why turn back?" Kagami replied.

"Why can't you read the situation? They are delinquents in school! Let's turn back," he said a little more forcefully.

"Nah. They can't be bad guys at their age trust me," Kagami turned to the dudes playing, "hey you guys! Let's play ball!"

They looked over to Kagami now, then their eyes drifted to Shiori. Eyeing her like they will ravish and take advantage of her. She clutched her brother's shirt tightly. Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko watched the whole scene unfold before him. He now let his invisibility turn off, he turned to glare at them.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Kuroko said without leaving his eyes off to the delinquents. "Hey! I don't like the way you looked at my sister," he said with venom in his voice. The delinquents turned to Tetsuya now. He is still glaring at them. Their girlfriends looked up to see him. Blushing furiously and sighing as they saw the 6 footer.

"What?" one of the delinquents said, "Let's play basketball and I'll make you look embarrassed in front of your lovely sister," he said 'lovely' without its loveliness.

"Let's get this over with," Kuroko turned to Kagami, "I'll be the one playing, don't interfere."

"What? I came here to play," Kagami whined.

"We'll eat later, my treat."

Kagami lightened up as Kuroko said this, "Yeah yeah fine, go make them eat dust."

"I'll take out three of you, once you've blocked one of my shots or missed one will be your victory. Lasts until ten minutes, till then we'll compare scores," he said to the one who is currently eyeing her sister that looks like he can be qualified to fight at cockfights, mostly due to his hair that is straight up right in the middle giving him a chicken look.

He turned to Kuroko and laughed, making others laugh too. 'Yep, he's clearly the leader' Kuroko thought.

"Haa, fine but don't go crying just because you lost loser!" the chicken-man said.

"You go first chicken," Kuroko said triggering the teenager. The low like just snarled in return. Now they weren't gang members or anything that will give them hard time in prison. They are still teenage kids that went out of way. So they wouldn't do anything to Kuroko and co.

The man grabbed the ball and went past Kuroko. He smiled smugly as he thought this was an easy one. Though as he went past by him, he is suddenly stopped again seeing Kuroko in front of him. It looked like an opposite deja vu. He went past him and still in front of him? What happened? This was one of his 'tricks' as Kagami says. He makes his opponents thinking that they got past by him easy and be confused as to why he was suddenly in front of them. This is called the 'Vanishing Wall'. A technique he got after extensive footwork sessions. It is simply moving after your opponent made a move and quickly moving in front of them. The twist however, is moving out of the way a little bit and moving quickly into position as the guard blocks the attacking player the way to the basket. But that's not all, after the enemies' bafflement, Kuroko will steal the ball directly from the enemies' hands. Mix that with Kuroko's magic tricks and voila, the moving wall is served.

Kuroko grabbed the ball from the chickenman's hands. He drove to the basket and saw that he was stopped by the other two members of the enemy team. It was intentional however, to demonstrate his 'Vanishing Layup'. Another skill inherited when he was doing vertical jumps and reflex training. It looks like a regular layup, but he quickly switches the ball to his other free hand and finish with a layup. Making it look very fast and athletic. Though you can change the ball's position to make the situation in your favor, it is still limited because you're still in the air, and anytime you will fall. So Kuroko made the right decision to improve on his vertical jumps to jump higher and get a longer flight duration when fighting airborne battles.

He quickly switched the ball to his left hand to avoid the block on the right, and quickly switched it to his right to avoid the one on the left. He then finished with an underhand layup.

The crowd looked in amazement as they saw the beautiful show of athleticism Kuroko displayed. The girls screamed as Kuroko flicked his hair to the side displaying a very cool action. Their boyfriends obviously not amused by that, they looked more determined than ever to stop Kuroko. It is not possible for him to make all of his shots against three people right? Oh, how they were wrong.

The 'match' continued to play. Kuroko displaying various skills he learned from the past. Dunking and stealing wildly. He can dunk now due to his vertical training. It is not as flashy as Kagami's dunks though. After learning how to, he got excited to the fact that he tries to dunk every goddamn time. It did not last though, as he was blocked by Kagami in every attempt. He then learned that dunks are blockable after that so he settled with layups. But he dunks whenever the coast is clear and safe to do.

He was like a miniature whirlwind, getting past the enemy while making crazy shots. Confusing the enemy more that they fall by themselves. Stealing the ball like there is no tomorrow. And of course playing to his hearts content. It was a long time since he smiled while playing basketball (a week actually because he hasn't played and arranging the requirements for his new school). The score was a devastating 38-3 in favor of him of course. They were in awe of him as he wasn't just tall, but very skillful too. He is now their new idol and muttered apologies to him after the match. Kagami walked over to him and said,

"Hey Kuroko, you never went easy with them," Kagami said.

"You're very cool there onii," her sister said. As it was rare to see her sister watch his brother play basketball.

"Thanks, I didn't like the way they looked at you earlier," he turned to Kagami, "I was going easy on them."

"Yeah yeah, you always say that even though you don't show it," Kagami said. Kuroko just tilted his head and was innocently confused.

"I was toe to toe with them Taiga," he said.

"YOU COMPLETELY DEVASTATED THEM, YOUR LEAD IS HIGHER THAN 30!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko answered in an intellectual fashion, "Oh."

"You just play and play and enjoy every moment yet you don't know what is happening. You need to be more focused in the game," he said.

"I am focused," Kuroko answered innocently.

"NOT THAT KIND OF FOC - ugh forget it, this is useless," Kagami said. He was very annoyed everytime Kuroko did that. He is not like that in professional matches though. He is more alert of what is happening in the court and the scores and movements of each player. Kagami then stated, "Let's go back, you clearly shown your skills and I HAVEN'T EVEN PLAYED!"

"Let's play Kagami," Kuroko said.

"Nah forget it," Kagami said. It was such a rare occasion that he refuses to play 1v1. But time passed as he suffered more defeats than victories against Kuroko.

Kagami turned again to Kuroko, "So, your treat? I'm starving"

Kuroko nodded as he checked for money in his pockets, "bollocks," he said, "I actually forgot my wallet at home."

With that Kagami yelled and yelled in the neighborhood gaining generous glares from their neighbors.

* * *

Momoi is reminicsing about the times she had with Teiko. She was smirking as she remembered Kuroko bumping fists with her childhood friend. How she wished to go back to those times. She was thinking about the tutors Kuroko had with Kise as she received a text message. She let go of Kuroko's medal and grabbed her pink phone with a picture of the GoM as its background picture. She received a message from an unknown number. She was reading halfway as she smiled from ear to ear. Crying with tears of joy.

 _From: unknown_

 _Hey Momoi, it's been a long time. I hope this is still your number. I changed it after leaving. Wish you were well, let the others know. I'll be transferring to a nearby school in Tokyo. It's called Seirin High. Tell the GoM my regards._

 _-Kuroko_

The next morning, she went out early in the morning to arrange the papers of transferring to another school. One where a Kuroko Tetsuya will attend to. After doing the job, she called out the whole GoM for a meeting. It was unusual for them to hear that Momoi called a meeting, so they complied and set the location in a cafe near Tokyo station.

"What's this about Momocchi?" Kise asked Momoi.

"I'll go straight to the point," Momoi said as she was holding her breath, "Kuroko's back."

With the bomb on the table, the GoM couldn't contain their smiles. They were looking for this moment for a very long time. Akashi mostly due to the challenge was focused on him. Not directly though, but he knows it. He was the captain but didn't care for his teammates. They are still on the belief that winning is everything and their teammates are just nuisance to them. All they were looking for is an opponent worthy enough to make them tremble in excitement.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and held his lucky item for the day tightly. Kise slammed his hand on the table jumping excitedly. Murasakibara tied his hair. Aomine made a fist and was very amused with the situation. And Akashi was staring out the window thinking how much Kuroko has changed.

Rakuzan won last year's winter cup. Seeing Akashi's future opponents made him calculating at the time. He was measuring how good his opponents have become after summer break.

"Oh yeah, I'll be transferring too," Momoi said, "I will be going to where Kuroko will go."

"Yeah as planned," Aomine said, "get that runt in shape."

Kise stopped from jumping and asked, "Where?"

"Seirin High," she said as the people around her are giving incredulous looks, so she quickly supplied, "don't ask me but that is his choice."

Murasakibara stopped as his potato chip was midway up to his mouth. He was just sitting there, with his mouth open.

"Why there when he can join other good teams!" Kise said. He was the most vocal of them when it comes to Kuroko.

"He just keeps giving surprises," Aomine said.

"Let's just see what he has gathered through the time he spent practicing," Momoi said as the food was taken to the table by the waitress.

"Yay more snacks," Murasakibara lazily said. He still has his ponytail on.

The group ate with tension filling them figuring what has become of Kuroko without over a year of communication. Just as they finished and went outside to go their separate ways, they went to face the station and got past three people with a boy that has blue hair. This particular blue haired boy was accompanied by another bluehead female and a redheaded bulk. The redhead was shouting his lungs out saying something about not playing. The bluehead was just facing the book he has and holding what looks like his sister. The group looked back to see just the redhead and the bluehead walking in the distance.

"Didn't know there is another blue haired kid other than Kuroko," Kise said.

Unaware of the situation, they just walked through their stations to go back home, excited for the great unknown.

* * *

 **HI! So the standings in last years winter cup are as follows (since Kuroko and Kagami were out for a year):**

 **Rakuzan - WC champions**

 **Shutoku - 2nd Place**

 **Too - 3rd Place**

 **Yosen - 4th**

 **Kaijo - 5th Place**

 **Now don't get freaked, but I though hard about this. Rakuzan obviously the first. Why Kaijo is at 5th is that Kise is still growing and got a lot of potential. Keep your eyes into him this year tho. He might be more formidable than other GoM members. Shutoku is second due to Shintaro improving his threes. Too is 3rd because of the still laid back attitude of Aomine, missing quite a lot of games. And Yosen is 4th because Murasakibara keeps getting frustrated about his opponents. He fights seriously with other teams with GoM members of course. But still wasn't enough to get him into the zone. So 4th for them. But look out for this team. Kuroko coming back with Kagami by his side supported by Alexandra as their coach will disrupt these teams! So better watch out!**


	5. The Basketball Team Where Kuroko Plays

**A/N: I will take quite a while to sift through schoolwork and my job. So please understand me thanks! I'm not posting for a week.**

 **I don't own anything except my characters :D**

* * *

Multitudes of students are gathered at Seirin Academy. Many kiosks are stationed along the pathway featuring different clubs. People from these clubs hope to add more members. These were not new to Kagami and Kuroko, seeing as they joined some clubs from their old school.

Kuroko, his sister and Kagami walked through the gate. They were looking where the basketball club was stationed at when suddenly, someone tapped Kagami in the back. He turned around and saw a bulky guy holding what looks like a flier.

"Good morning," a cheerful senior greeted Kagami and Kuroko. He directed his gaze at Kagami and said, "please join the judo club! You have a great body, don't put it to waste!"

"Uhh, sorry we already decided on a club," Kagami replied and smiled sheepishly. Kuroko grabbed his sister's hand and walked to where two people were handing out flyers whenever someone walks in front of them, one girl stood out though as she punched the guy beside her in the head, forming a tiny mountain above him. He called Kagami.

"Man you're a lifesaver," Kagami said. "That big senpai is so persistent."

He let his invisibility turn off when he approached her. His sister opened up to her and said, "I'd like two forms please."

The short haired girl eyed her curiously and grabbed two application forms.

"Do you play basketball?" the brunette asked Shiori as the girl gave her the two forms.

"No," she replied in a frugal manner.

"Then whose are those for?"

"For them," she then pointed where Kagami and Kuroko are standing. The girl was surprised to see the two 6 foot guys. Her eyes lingered more at Kuroko though. Her hair stood up when she felt killing intent from Shiori. She quickly looked away. Kuroko and Kagami handed their papers to her when they're done. She looked at the request form and read the one that belongs to Kagami.

"You've got no reason to join?" she asked Kagami.

"Not really. Basketball is just the same, whether in here or other places," Kagami replied as he stood up and walked away.

'Hmm… Second year transferees huh,' she thought as she was reading Kuroko's paper.

She read until her brain stopped working for a minute. The part where she was utterly left speechless said, 'former Teiko Basketball team member' and 'trained by an NBA and a WNBA player'. This was big news to her! If that Kuroko is part of the GoM or even played games with them, then it was a very good advantage for them. The girl put down Kuroko's paper and grabbed Kagami's form again, he was trained by a professional too. Oh the new recruits this year will bring an impact to the young team! With a gleam in her eyes, she looked at the transfer students noticing they were gone. She drifted her head to the right and saw the them. But where did that blue haired boy go? All she saw was the one that glared at her with fires in her eyes, and the huge guy that has red hair. She just sighed inwardly and hoped for the best.

"Man that red – haired dude looks so intimidating!" said the brown haired senior.

"These year's team will be definitely different than last year," she replied.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when someone abruptly waved a hand in front of her face. She saw a beautiful young woman with long pink hair that personifies the cherry blossoms around her. The boys in the vicinity was gazing at her with blushes in their cheeks.

"May I help you?" the short – haired girl asked.

"Does your club have a manager?" the pinkette asked.

"Not ye-"

"Sweet!" The pinkette said excitedly. She grabbed her hands and said, "please let me join as your manager!"

"Uhhh… okay?"

With that, she sprinted towards the building. Laughing genuinely as she raced to the doors.

"Wait! You haven't filled the form… yet," she called out to the girl. 'Well, that was weird' she thought.

* * *

"We have two transfer students joining us today," the teacher announced to the class. He looked to the door and said, "please enter the room now."

The class was revealed to a tall blue haired boy. As soon as the girls saw him, they were overwhelmed by the boy's looks. He looked like a rugged prince of some sort that radiate regal royalty. Much to the teacher's delight, he quickly hushed all of them off. The boy introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya and said that he comes from an American school.

"Please take care of me," he finished with a curt bow.

"Go sit at the back beside the window," the teacher said.

Kuroko complied and sat on a chair that has a vacant seatmate. He turned on his invisibility trick as all the girls he pass by looked back at him blushing furiously. He looked out the window looking completely oblivious of his surroundings.

Their teacher once again looked at the door and called out the remaining transfer student. He sighed as no one entered the room.

"Maybe she is absent for toda-" he was interrupted as someone busted through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, "took care of some important business!"

This particular girl has pink hair and eyes. The boys looked at her with drool in their mouths as they shouted in unison. Cheering as if a goddess appeared, well they're not mostly wrong due to the fact that this girl was indeed very beautiful. The homeroom teacher motioned her to come to the middle. She introduced herself as Momoi Satsuki that hails from Too Academy.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Momoi then stuck her tongue out in a very cute way.

"Go sit there in the back beside your fellow transfer student," the teacher said.

Momoi looked for her seat when suddenly she saw a blob of blue hair next to her seat. The boy with the blue hair gazes out the window as he tapped his desk. She then realized that the boy was indeed the boy that she… loves and adores the most. Her eyes started forming tears as she ran to where the boy sat. The boy however, oblivious to the happenings around him was suddenly is crushed into a hug. He struggled to get out though, he thought that Death himself was strangling him to… well death (pun not intended). He stopped struggling as he smelled the familiar scent of sweet strawberries. He returned the hug back.

The girl was fighting her tears as this is the very first time Kuroko returned her hugs.

"Don't leave me ever again baka," she whispered as she let the very last tears flow from her face.

"No, never again Momoi-san," Kuroko replied softly. They continued like this for a few minutes as Momoi broke the hug noticing several weird looks from their classmates. She sat down and placed her desk beside Kuroko.

Her teacher noticed this and said, "As much as I would like to give you two sweethearts your oh so precious time, can you separate juuust a little bit?"

Momoi just looked at Kuroko and disregarded her teacher. The teacher sighed much to his annoyance. The students keep giving her weird looks as Momoi grabbed Kuroko's arm and rested her head in his shoulder.

Momoi sighed and thought to herself, 'At last, the long wait is over.'

* * *

As soon as Kuroko heard the bell, he arranged his things and went outside the room. Heading for the gym with Momoi following him. He was surprised to see her sister waiting for him outside.

"I'll wait after you finished your first meeting onii…" she said to her brother.

"Wha-" Momoi was surprised to see this new girl she never met before.

"This is my sister Shiori. Shiori this is Momoi Satsuki, our basketball manager in Teiko," Kuroko introduced them to each other. He then continued, "You haven't seen her before because she doesn't go to our practices and matches."

As they were greeting each other on the way, they were stopped to see Kagami standing before them just outside the locker room wearing simple jersey. Kuroko introduced Kagami to Momoi as well. Momoi glanced at the huge guy and analyzed his stats. His large leg muscle is the most evident of all, meaning he can jump pretty high. Momoi also noticed how much physical change occurred in Kuroko. He got taller, leaner, and more muscular. Not much changed into his characteristics though.

'He will now be my Kuroko if he changed so much' Momoi thought with delight.

Kuroko went inside the locker room and changed into his jerseys. They went to the court and was seen by the girl they met earlier this morning. They were lined up by her.

"Line up and take off your jerseys," she said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Kagami replied incredulously.

"I said, remove your goddamn jerseys!" she just smiled.

They took off their jerseys as Riko started analyzing their physical stats. Starting at Kagami's unbelievable physical capabilities, she thought, 'What an amazing body! This surpasses the average physical traits a second year should have, I can't even read his potential! This is not the numbers of a regular second year high school boy! This is the first time I've seen anyone like this. Such raw talent!'

"Done staring at my face coach?" Kagami said.

Riko closed her mouth as she realized it is wide open. "Sorry… uhh, it's just that your stats are off the roof," she said. Kagami just smirked at Kuroko.

'Now on to the next one,' Riko though as she shifted her eyes where Kuroko was supposed to stand. 'wait where did he go?' she thought.

"Where is Kuroko?" she asked her players. They just shrugged and is looking for Kuroko.

"I'm right here," Kuroko said as he stepped in front of Aida. Her eyes got a lot bigger and uncontrollably gritted her teeth. She let go of her gritted teeth and shrieked loudly. The other boys just stood there with their mouths open as no sound got out.

"How did you get there?" she asked him.

"I was here the whole time," he replied.

'What? He's basically invisible!' she thought.

A guy with glasses and another guy that has cat-like eyes approached the two.

"So you're the one from Teiko huh?" the glasses guy said.

"He couldn't have been a regular, could he? I mean those guys are in magazines!" the one with the cat-like face said.

"Of course not, right Kuroko?" Riko asked

"I'm the sixth man there," Kuroko replied blankly.

"Right?"

"What?"

"WHAAT?!"

"T- take off your shirt," Riko said.

"Huh? Okay."

'Hmmm, not bad too. Muscular and tall, those long legs may be suitable for agile movements. Long fingers which is good for passing and grabbing the ball. Good!' she thought as she read Kuroko's numbers.

"All right! That ends for today's meeting!" she announced to the team. She looked for Momoi who is currently conversing with a blue haired girl. She motioned her to come forward to speak with her.

"You're the one that wants to be our manager right?" she asked.

"Hnn!" she replied nodding.

"Did you have any manager work before?"

"Yes, back in Too. I used to be the manager there! Oh and in Teiko too"

'What?! She's the manager of those teams? The one that is weak before but got stronger after recruiting strong players?' she thought to herself. 'Her face looks familiar though, wait… SHE'S THAT MANAGER?!'

"W- What? You're their manager?" she stuttered.

"Hnn! I just transferred because of Tetsu-kun! Oh, and I'm offended when you are surprised he wasn't a regular."

'Those two know each other? What the hell? That Kuroko is really a regular?'

"O- oh I'm sorry, you can go now," she grabbed a piece of paper. "Please fill out this request form and give it to me by tomorrow."

"Hai!" Momoi replied and rushed back to Kuroko and co. while waving her hands to Riko.

That night, Kuroko, Kagami, Shiori, and Alexandra was having their dinner. Conversing about each other's day. Alexandra was quite surprised that Kagami and Kuroko was accepted already without having a match.

"How was your day Alex?" Kagami asked the blonde.

"Work on the first day is kinda difficult. Tomorrow, I'll be introduced as your advisor and head coach in the basketball team," she said as Kagami groaned inwardly. "They were quite shocked when I said I was a former WNBA player."

"OH NO!" Kagami shouted as he realized what trouble he and Kuroko got into. "PICK ANYONE EXCEPT YOU!"

"You got a problem with that ya big gorilla?" she yelled at Kagami. "Because of that, we'll start this month with hellish training!" she said as Kuroko caught a glimmer in her eyes. Kagami just whined louder until he was tackled by Alex and wrestled him until he was out of breath.

"How about you Shiori-san?" Kuroko asked his sister.

"I met different girls in my class. They were quite nice, I want to join the basketball club and support you as much as I can!" Pleased by her answer, he gave her a little pat on the head. Her sister blushed as she was enjoying the moment quite happily.

That's how they spend their nights in their new home.

* * *

The very next day, Kuroko and Kagami was conversing with their new teammates trying to know them better. They were interrupted by Riko slamming the door open. She has a bewildered look in her eyes that suggest the seriousness of the situation. The team was scared, at the very least. It is not normal to see her look so wild. They straightened up and line up as if this is recruitment day in the military.

Riko just sighed and told them to sit down and relax. She opened up with, "I will not be your head coach anymore."

The team was suddenly depressed and shouting different protests. Kuroko and Kagami just remained silenced as if knowing the situation. Momoi noticed this and asked Kuroko what is happening. Kuroko just shrugged it off and told her to wait patiently. Momoi just nodded and analyzed the situation before her. 'She said she will not be the HEAD coach anymore' so she assumed that Riko Aida will just be replaced by another coach. Which may be a teacher or a retired player.

"Calm your tits," Riko yelled back to her players and said, "I'm still coach, but not head coach anymore."

With that the door suddenly opened revealing a lady with voluptuous form that has blonde hair. The team just opened their mouths simultaneously at the sudden appearance of the beautiful lady.

"Everyone, meet Alex–sensei," Riko introduced the newcomer to the team, "she will be our new advisor and head coach."

The boys just hang their mouths open and looked at their new coach while Kuroko and Kagami just groaned.

"HI! I'm your new coach, Alexandra Garcia, call me Alex!" she said. She gestured towards Kagami and Kuroko, "they're my students before, in the States!"

"WHAAA?" this was a big surprise to the team when suddenly, all people are connected to Kuroko and Kagami somewhat. They nodded at this and Kagami said, "She is a former WNBA player."

"Like THE WNBA?" Kagami and Kuroko just nodded.

"Yeah, as if…"

"Wait… WHAT?!"

"Awww, you guys get surprised easily. Quick! Change into your jerseys and let's do a practice match," the players just nodded until Alex said, "the catch is that you pick your 5 best and fight with my two babies here with last year's recruits!"

The group was left there standing catching flies with their mouths. Kuroko and Kagami was there groaning very loudly and started complaining to their old teacher. They were starting to think if this new coach is a lunatic or something. They complied nevertheless.

The Seirin team picked; SG Junpei Hyuga, the quick release three pointer with the quick temper, C Teppei Kiyoshi, the injured bigman that has a grip like no other, his injury never got in his way though, PG Shun Izuki, the calm and collected cool guy that has horrible hobby for puns, he can see the whole court with his ability, 'eagle eye', SF Shin Koganei, who is described as 'Jack of All Trades' he can do anything, just not good enough but he improved over last summer's training camp, and finally C Rinnosuke Mitobe, the quiet 6 footer with tenacious pressure defense.

Kuroko and Kagami's team however, isn't much talent comparing the other. Of course Kagami and Kuroko was quite op. But against five strong players is not enough against two and three regular skilled ones. C Hiroshi Fukuda that never got to play at matches, PG Koki Furihata, the observant guy but a very timid character at that, and SF Koichi Kuwahara, the determined and funny guy, only that.

Kuroko and Kagami was skeptical at first, but made different plans in their minds. After waiting for a few minutes, they heard Alex call them to start the game. Kagami is the one assigned in the tip-off while Kiyoshi Teppei was assigned in the other team.

* * *

"Let's go!" Riko said as she tossed the ball into the air. There's a few seconds of tension as both of the big men jumped at once. Kagami was high up in the air still going up while Teppei was already going down. Kiyoshi was surprised when Kagami tipped the ball towards Kuroko. Which is not standing there a few minutes ago until now. It was as if he teleported or whatnot, Kuroko drove to the hoop quickly as he tossed the ball into the board and grabbed it mid-air, he slammed the ball afterwards. Kagami smirked as he bumped fists with Kuroko.

'Good, the first plan was nicely done' they thought to themselves.

The other boys just looked at their synergy until Kiyoshi grabbed the ball.

"Don't mind it's still the beginning," he said when he felt again the feeling of getting overpowered. He felt this whenever there is a match between them and the GoM. He passed the ball to Izuki but the ball was quickly interrupted by Kuroko and redirected the ball to Kagami who is in the air right now. Kagami slammed it hard and was hanging at the rim with one arm.

'What?! He was not there before! What happened?' Hyuga thought. His mind is racing right now. It was going so fast to the point that it may start overheating any moment. 'And that onehanded dunk! What the hell?'

Riko Aida was witnessed the two plays led by the two transfer students. She hadn't expected it to be like this. Especially when her dad trained the team! The synergy in them is unlimited now. How can someone steal the ball from them with that kind of unity? Momoi was very surprised too. Watching Kuroko shoot and dunk is a new thing for her. She looked at Shiori and just saw her smirking. She said, "My brother was trained in the US." 'Oh' she thought, 'that's why he improved drastically'. She shouted words of encouragement to Kuroko who is already giving Koganei a very hard time. He is juking left and right until he got the opportunity to overtake him. When he finally does, he ran and made a floater shot.

"I haven't seen anyone dribble like him, just who the hell is he?" Riko thought out loud. She was answered by Shiori with a small smile, "He's going for his all every time." Riko looked at the score and saw 10-0. With that great deficit at the first two minutes of the game, just how strong these two monsters are?

Kiyoshi got a somehow lucky pass to Hyuga. Hyuga went to the three point line and fired a quick three. He turned back as he knew it was an accurate shot.

Kuroko grabbed the ball and spun passing to the other court. Kagami grabbed it with hands smoking and jumped going for a layup. The team was once again stunned as they saw the incredible pass.

"Go Tetsu-kun/Onii!" the two girls cheered for him.

"I will never get used to that," Kagami said.

"Try not to get your stamina burn up even if this is only a quarter match," Kuroko plainly said. Kagami nodded and went to his position.

Kiyoshi grabbed the ball again with the fierce look in his eyes. He passed the ball to Izuki. He was not interrupted however, as Kuroko was on the other side of the court. As soon as Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga, it was tipped by a running Kuroko and Kagami as Kuroko made an alley-oop pass to Kagami. He didn't slam the ball too hard though, to reduce some casualties he can make at the rim.

12-3

That was the score at 3 minutes. The game was supposed to be 10 minutes long, but to the other team, it was longer. It was very hard to get past these two guys. Even if they can pass easily to the other players, Kuroko and Kagami suddenly jump into action double teaming anyone that has the ball, afterwards, Kuroko will steal it making a very coordinated play with Kagami.

15-3

Kuroko shot a quick three. It was very fast though as you can't see the ball until it got to the basket. It was one of his famous 'Vanishing Shots' collection. He was giving misderection passes to everybody and always end up in his hands or Kagami's.

15-5

Mitobe got a lucky hook shot. He was guarded by Kagami and was confused at the moment what Mitobe might do. So he hesitated and jumped late.

"Whew! Seriously who are these guys? They are too strong!" Kawahara said to his teammates.

"They pass to us and was giving us great spaces, but the senpais quickly get into position to guard us and leave those two. So we pass to them, they are not selfish players, but they are the most reliable when it comes to shooting. Those two can't take the seniors alone though," Furihata replied with his head nodding. The others agreed.

17-5

Kuroko stole the ball from Koganei but was quickly guarded at the other side of the court so he stepped back to redo his move again. He is going places, which made Koganei stumble and fall. Kuroko quickly drove the basket and finished with a layup.

"Woah! That ankle breaker is sick!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko and gave him a high five. The opposing team however, is not giving looks of giving up. 'Good, I got a great team after all' Kuroko thought.

17-8

Furihata got a great look from the basket and shot a mid range jumper. It bounced back though, so Teppei and Kagami fought for the ball. Teppei appeared victorious and passed to Hyuga who is already at the end of the court. Hyuga splashed a three with a wide open look.

19-8

Kuroko passed to Kagami who is in half court. The rim was defended by Mitobe and was looking at them with a clear message, 'Bring it on!' Kagami smirked as he grabbed the ball and charged through the basket. He jumped and Mitobe jumped as well. But Kagami was clearly the stronger one. He posterized Mitobe and was sent falling as he landed. Kagami held out his hand and helped Mitobe stand up. He was smirking though, as Mitobe gave him a shy grin.

The game went on and on one-sided. The final score? 34-14, with a 20 point lead. Those 12 minutes are hell for the Seirin seniors. They can't get past through the two tall guys. Especially Kuroko, who is letting them pass him but again stopped by him as they thought they were out of trouble. Kuroko explained them his tricks later, making everyone amazed especially Riko. Kuroko was given a towel and water by Shiori. He was tackled in a hug by Momoi, completely disregarding his sweat.

"KUROKO!" the team was complaining to God why they were the ones without someone cheering them on. Riko made a fist and slammed it hard into everyone's head, including Junpei who isn't even complaining.

"Why also me?" Hyuga asked with his hands in his head.

"Hmph!" Riko huffed.

"Anyway, we'll play a practice match versus Kaijo, so better get your butts in shape!"

"That team again?" they groaned inwardly as they had a very bad track record against a school that has a GoM as their player.

They were interrupted by a fleck of yellow charging towards Kuroko. The team giving Kuroko warnings of danger when they saw the yellow fleck tackle him. Momoi is still hugging Kuroko. The team looked at Kuroko with two people now hugging him. The yellow fleck is a handsome guy with blonde hair that they know fairly well. The GoM member Ryota Kise. What they were surprised about though, was him hugging Kuroko as if they are the best of friends. Momoi let go of Kuroko and pouted and tried pushed Kise away. Kise didn't budge until Kuroko wrestled against him.

"Ehhh. Momocchi, is he already your boyfriend?" Kise turned to Momoi and saw her blush. He heard a faint answer of 'no' coming from her. He then turned again to Kuroko, "KUROKOCCHI! How come we're almost the same height?!" Kise asked Kuroko disbelievingly.

"Nice to see you too again Kise-san," Kuroko replied.

"I watched the match! It was so cool! That is my first time seeing you dunk and shoot and whatnot!"

"I practiced…"

"We better watch out for you! But why did you pick a very weak team?" Kise asked seriously.

The looks that Seirin is giving the man is superb, superbly angry. They were called weak for a very long time now. The team answered for him, "We will personally destroy you."

Kise however is not intimidated one bit. He looked at Kuroko and saw his reactions. He has a challenging look that made Kise feel very intimidated. Sure, everyone is the same for him, but to the people he respects, it's different when it comes to the people he adds -cchi in their names. Kuroko is the one that he has the most respect for – to the point of obsession.

"Why are you here?" Kagami asked. He was excited to see a GoM member. From Kuroko's explanation, this guy copies everything he sees. Not perfectly though. But Kuroko also said that as time pass by, that special skill may be better than the past. Kise was not looking into him at all, which made him very pissed. He asked again a little more forcefully. Kise was disregarded him again. Annoyed by Kise's actions, he approached the guy and looked threateningly into him. Kise didn't even flinch. He then turned to Kagami and stared at him for a while.

"What do you want?" Kise asked.

"Why are you here Kise?" Kuroko asked to avoid any conflict between the two. Kise looked at him cheerfully and said,

"I can't visit my personal instructor from the past?"

The people around him are shocked to know that that guy is personally trained by Kuroko.

"I'm just joking, I'm trying to recruit you to my school and play basketball like before," he said seriously.

"No," Kuroko objected solidly.

"Why are you even here? This team is not suitable for your talents!"

"No, I'll pro- no, we'll prove to you that this team can defeat every school there is in Japan."

"Hmmm. How about this? If you can defeat us in the practice match your coach said earlier, then you join Kaijo basketball team, deal?"

Kuroko thought for a moment and agreed.

"But, if we were to defeat you, you and your team will acknowledge this team."

"Ehhh, that may be hard to do, seeing as we always emerge victorious against this team."

'OK girls are starting to come here now' Aida thought, 'please just go please just go.'

"Please go home now Kise-san," Kuroko replied, "all your fans are coming."

"Ehhh ok, if that is what Kurokocchi wants," Kise turned to Kuroko, "Remember the deal, neh?"

"Of course."

Kise turned to head for the exit. Some girls followed him, but some stayed to gaze at their new transfer student.

'OK new rule: no girls except for the members will come to the gym whenever practice is ongoing.' Riko thought.

"Awwww how nice to see one of your friends come over for you," Alex said.

"That guy has a large ego! Bring it on, I'm gonna destroy him in the practice match!" Kagami yelled. Scaring the girls that stayed to see Kuroko.

"Turn your invisibility thing on onii, I don't like these girls looking at you," Shiori said.

"Tetsu-kun is mine! Mine!" Momoi said as she clung her arms into Kuroko.

"No… My brother is not yours Momoppai," Shiori retorted.

"Wha- wh- what?!"

"Momoppai, Momoi + Oppai = Momoppai."

Kuroko slapped his sister's head softly. Her sister got the message and quickly apologized to Momoi. Momoi huffed indignantly as Shiori stuck out her tongue to Momoi when Kuroko isn't looking. Oh they will be quite the sisters indeed.

* * *

After a couple of training sessions, the day has finally come for the practice game against Kaijo High. Will Seirin prove to Kise that they are no longer the weak team they were before? Find out on the next episode of… no I'm not doing that, CUT!

* * *

 **That is episode 1 and 2 in the anime guys! Sooo, a little personality development for Shiori. We can see that she is very obsessive of her brother. I decided to make Kuroko a little OP while also making the GoM stronger, cause where's the fun in that if Kuroko just shoots and pass and overtake anyone? He has limits too. Tell me your reviews on what you think will be best for my little story. But please, tell me honestly. You can leave suggestions too! It was a little OOC to see Momoi late though.**


	6. Match Start!

**A/N:** **I went through war and luckily made it back alive. Have fun reading!**

* * *

"... Kagami, you look angrier than usual," Kuroko said as he glanced at his friend. The team is walking through the path leading to one of Kaijo's gymnasium.

Kagami looked away and continued to stare at nothing at all. "Shut up," he said.

In truth, he hasn't even slept one bit last night due to excitement. He's really pumped battling one of the Generation of Miracles on the court, even if it is just a practice match.

'You'll see Kise! I'll show you! I will beat your ass up until you can no longer dunk!' Kagami thought.

Kuroko sighed as he was fairly aware of what happened last night, since he hasn't got a wink of sleep either.

"I was a little too excited," Kagami said. He grabbed his nose and looking every bit dejected due to not sleeping last night.

"What are you? A kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko asked blankly.

Kagami turned to look at him as he clutched Kuroko's head tightly. "What did you say? For all I know, you haven't slept either!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko looked like he's ready to kill him with a deodorant stick as someone called out to them.

"Hey guys!" Kise called out as he was running up to them. He was wearing simple black tops and brown shorts with simple white basketball shoes. He jumped to tackle Kuroko but was quickly blocked by Shiori as Momoi completely obliterated his head.

With his eyes spinning, he cried, "What would you do that for?"

"Honestly! You're trying to jump to Tetsu-kun every time you see him!" Momoi replied fuming.

"So? I haven't seen him in ages!" Kise said as he continued to press on, only to find out Shiori getting on his way. Baffled, he smiled dazzlingly and asked her, "Who is the cute lady that guards Kurokocchi?"

"He's my sister and if you lay even a finger on her, I will personally make sure you regret your action for the rest of your life," Kuroko said blankly.

Kise shrieked as his hair stood up from fright. Kagami walks up to him and tried to start a conversation with the blonde. Kise disregarded him though, as he finally found a way to Kuroko. He fakes a cry as he said, "You know Kurokocchi, when you turned up my offer in you joining us, I cried under my pillow at night," he said as he continued to rub his eyes with her arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga asked his teammates as they just shrugged their shoulders with sweat drops in their foreheads.

"Are you ignoring us? Just show us the way," Kagami said as he narrowed his eyes (if it got more narrower than before, I applaud him).

"What I'm interested though, is about the guy that makes Kurokocchi avoid me," Kise said as he turned to Kagami. Walking to him he said, "I don't care much being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't accept you playing with him. I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I will crush you with everything I have."

"Bring it on!" Kagami replied.

Everyone in Seirin felt clumping in their throats as the two continued to glare each other down. Their little... conversation was interrupted by Alex and Aida. Alex asked him in English without even realizing it, "Can you lead us the way to your court?"

Kise stared at her with a smile like that of a sheep's. Kuroko tapped Alex and said in English, "He can't understand what you're saying. He's not good with academics."

"Oh..." she said. With a look of consternation in her eyes, she repeated what she said earlier in Japanese (well it does sound like one).

"Your coach is not very good with Japanese," Kise said.

"He says that you're not very good with the language," Kuroko translated for her.

"WHY YOU?!" she walked to Kise, well stomping actually. Kise's hair once again stood as he felt killing intent coming from the woman. Kagami tried to stopped her but looked like he was failing miserably. Kuroko stepped up and finally asked Kise, "Could you take us to your gym?"

Kise, still frightened by Alex's actions towards him, simply nodded as he led the way in front of the group. He still felt killing intent coming from Momoi, Shiori and Alex.

To say they were surprised when they saw one of the gyms is an understatement. They all felt their jaw drop as they watched players practicing in every corner of the _room_. Well, except for Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi, and Alex though, as they played in a much better environment in the US. What surprised them most of all is... The half court is already used for the practicing members.

"We're playing halfcourt?" Kagami asked, as if stating the obvious.

The coach noticed them and welcomed them to the gym. The coach wasn't much, he was a fat guy in his late thirties with his rugged beard not hiding his chins. Yes chins, with an 's'. His black, messy hair was short and barely touched the scruff of his neck.

He introduced himself as Coach Takeuchi. He looked around with bafflement in his face. "Where is the head coach?" he asked.

Alex stepped forward and introduced herself. She didn't say she was a former WNBA player though.

The coach just looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. 'She's young! Bet she doesn't even know the rules about basketball! She's a girl after all. I'll bet my money that she was just put as their head coach due to the school being weak and new and can't hire a decent one,' he mused to himself.

"This is my subordinate coach, Riko Aida," Alex said as she glanced at Riko.

"That's me!" Riko said as she held out her hand for him to shake. Kaijo's coach, however, just pointed his fingers at her.

"You- You're not the manag-" Takeuchi yelled as he was interrupted by Momoi.

"That would be me! Nice to meet ya!" Momoi interjected. She really needs to work on her interruptions.

Riko just stepped forward and said, "I'm Coach Riko Aida," she bowed and continued, "we look forward to be playing with you today! Please take care of us!"

"L- likewise," the opposing coach said as he scratched his head.

"Uh... What is this?" Momoi asked the coach.

"Exactly what it is, we've prepared for minimal arrangements for today's game. Limiting it to only a half court game. As there won't be enough to learn to make this _game_ worth watching with my players sitting and doing nothing," he said with complete obliviousness.

"I see," Riko said uncontrollably gritting her teeth.

The team looked angry. Alex got the gist of it as she looked a bit angry too. She tried to persuade the coach but he just kept refusing. Kuroko and Kagami made a plan in their minds.

"I hope we won't triple your score," with that bomb left to the Seirin team, he exited and got his rookies to play.

"They're treating this like a slideshow for a practice. Don't worry guys, we'll show them how basketball is done," Kagami whispered to his team.

The team just looked at the two with confusion in their faces. They just nodded though.

As the team was getting ready for the _match,_ Kise was asking his coach to play for this match. He was constantly refused though.

"If we let you play, it won't be called a game anymore," the coach said as he walked to the court.

Kise looked at Seirin and frantically waved his hands. He ran to them and muttered apologies. "If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he will take you seriously," he said to them. He straightened and narrowed his eyes as he continued, "Besides... if you can't force him to put me into the game, you shouldn't go around saying you can beat the crap out of us."

"It's fine, please get ready for your beating. We don't have time to wait," Kuroko said as the team went to the locker rooms.

"What?" Kise mused to himself as he smiled and narrowed his eyes with determination.

Line Break

Let the practice game between Kaijo High and Seirin High begin!

"YOOOOSH!" Teppei yelled as he rearranged his knee caps.

"Uhh... the game's about to start, so Seirin, please go have your line of five up," the acting referee said.

"There's five of us," Kuroko said as he raised his hands.

"EEEHHHH!" the rookies from Kaijo yelled in disbelief as they didn't saw Kuroko until now. Kise, Momoi, Shiori, and the whole of Seirin just smirked at them.

"What the hell? He's got no presence!" one of Kaijo's team said.

"He's one of their starters? He's right in front of me, but I didn't even notice him! And he's tall too!" another one said.

"This is ridiculous. After all their boasting, I thought they may have even one decent player," the coach of Kaijo thought out loud. "Especially that blue haired boy and that red haired one."

"We'll see," Kise said beside him on the bench, "I myself watched their practice in their gym. Don't underestimate them any longer. They might even defeat us even with me in the match. And frankly, they're not just decent."

The coach just looked at him in astonishment. It was rare to hear his ace compliment someone.

Riko Aida watched in the sidelines and analyzed each Kaijo player. They were all 'above average' as she would say. Though her team fairly has its share of 'above averages' too. Alex noticed this and _patted_ her in the back, or should I say, smashed her in the back. Riko looked at her incredulously as the woman of a beast before her laughed. She said to not worry and watch the game carefully.

She continued to doubt as she thought, "We had improved over the summer break, plus, we've got Kuroko and Kagami with us. But how far can we go?"

The first possession was given in Seirin's favor. Their captain, Junpei, has the ball. He passed the ball to Kuroko.

Kagami ran to the basket explosively, leaving imaginary dust in the ground. The opposing team got very scared. They all swore they saw a bull charging just behind Kagami. They cleared the way and Kagami passed every defender.

"GIMME IT!" Kagami shouted over his teal-haired friend. Kuroko smirked as he threw the ball. Well he passed it, but for the spectators in the sidelines and the court alike, they thought the ball magically teleported into Kagami's hands.

Kagami winced in pain as he caught the ball. Turning up his strength to the limits, he slammed the ball with one hand. Needless to say, the impact was _very hard_ making the glass break and the entire rim collapse. He looked at the coach sheepishly as he still has his hands on the rim.

"AAWW YEAAH!" he looked to the others who was currently looking at him in shock. He was confused as he looked to his hands and to the board, it was completely broken.

The people who just watched the display of skill was left frozen. The coach was hanging his mouth open as his chin suddenly doubled. Even Kise, who was just watching in piece fell from where he was sitting.

"WHAT?! HE DESTROYED THE HOOP!" one of the players said.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" another one replied.

'Heh, arrogant fucks,' Kagami thought.

"We're sorry!" Momoi said as she was bowing to the coach. She went back to her seat.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop. Since we can't play like this, please reconsider using the whole court," Kuroko bowed to the coach respectfully as Kagami gave the coach their hoop. They all went to their respective places as the coach assessed the situation.

"The board was inspected before the game started. And it was in a fairly good condition. So how did he just destroyed it with sheer strength?" the coach asked and continued, "UGH! We're going on full court. You'll be playing Kise."

With that Kise smiled like a child and nodded quickly. He removed his t-shirt he wore earlier to ready himself.

"And return the favor!" his coach added.

Kise walked up to the Seirin team and announced that the conditions have changed. A new basketball hoop was brought down and the players started cleaning the whole gym to use for a full-court match.

"HA! Serves them right," Kagami said to his teammates. He was smacked in the head by Riko and Alex.

"Though you're right, could you please tell us first what you two had planned?" Riko said with rolled newspapers in her hands.

Kagami nodded as he scratched his head in pain.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Momoi asked as she continued to pamper Kuroko to death.

Kagami stood there with a mix of shock and depression in his face. "Huh?! We have to pay for that?!" he yelled.

"Of course baka," Kuroko replied timidly.

The game continued on as Kise walked over the court.

"You're finally in," Kuroko said.

"Yeah," Kise replied. There was a wave of girls watching at the second floor. They were waving at Kise and he waved back.

"It always happens here every time he plays," Kasamatsu sighed and looked down. He then continued, "And..." he ran and kicked Kise in the back, "stop waving at them or I'll hit you!"

"You already hit me senpai," Kise said as he scratched his butt and stood up.

"Do you understand what's going on ya big ape?" their captain asked. "Who is number 10?!"

"Oh! That's just Kagami," he replied as he glanced at him. "Forget about him! Did you see what Kurokocchi just did? He's the one who passed the ball!"

"And who is he?"

"That's my mentor Kuroko Tetsuya!" he chirped.

"Wha-" he was left there hanging. He tried to analyze the play earlier again. He and Kise were the only ones who saw the incredible pass Kuroko made. It was insanely fast and the stunt left scratch marks to Kagami's hand. It was obviously not from the dunk because his hand must be marked horizontally due to the hoop's shape but no, he had scratches all over his hand. He was also surprised to know that he was Kise's former mentor. Gasping in shock at the realization, he slapped his face solidly as he put his determined face back on.

"LET'S GO!" Kise yelled just to find out his captain karate chopped him in the head. "Don't yell too loud!" he said.

The ball was on Kasamatsu. He spun halfway as he juked his defender, Junpei, and dribbled the ball behind his back. He then switched the ball on his free hand and made it bounce between Hyuga's legs as Kise quickly grabbed the loose ball. Kise went straight to the basket and copied Kagami's movements earlier. Though he slammed the ball harder than him, the rim didn't break as it is just brand new. The glass behind it shattered though, and made most of Seirin's team standing frozen with their mouths agape. Kuroko was thinking just how Kise improved while Kagami noticed that Kise displayed much more strength than him.

"I told you to break it!" Kasamatsu yelled at Kise as he slammed a rolled-up newspaper in his head. Where did he get it? Only God knows where. Now, two people are gonna pay for two brand new backboards. As soon as Kise realized he was the other one, he tried to escape the gym but later found out he was in the grasp of his captain with nerves in his head.

Kise was muttering apologies as the whole of Seirin was contemplating about what just happened. Kagami's dunk was hard enough, but this, this is a whole new level. Kagami was getting fired up, he always wants strong opponents that challenges his talent.

As a new board was brought back, the game rolled on. They all went to their respective positions as the ball was passed to Kuroko on the corner. His 6 foot stature and ripped physique made him very flexible. He decided that he would be selfish handling the ball just this time, to see how Kise improved. He drove towards Kise, who is currently guarding him now. He made complex dribble combinations left and right. He smirked as he continued to do this until Kise slowed down his pace, clearly getting tired. Kuroko was still in control as he trained his body just for the sake of getting a better stamina. His efforts were rewarded though, as it seemingly proved better against Kise in a show of continuous straining movements. He let his invisibility trick on as he passed Kise. He accidentally locked his legs and was sent down unto the ground as Kuroko seemed to be gone without a moment's notice. Kuroko turned off his invisibility just as he went to the rim, but was quickly guarded by Kasamatsu. He evaded him by jumping in a spinning motion as he lowered his hands and threw the ball in an upward motion, making a very complex 360 reverse layup.

It was Kaijo's turn to be surprised. It is suffice to say that they were completely silenced by the young man's display of skill and talent. It was as if they were dealing with a real phantom that can either show or hide himself using it to his advantage. Kise was greatly devastated as he was left there on the ground in all fours. Kuroko walked over him and offered his hand to Kise. Kise genuinely smiled at the offer but politely refused and stood back using his own two feet. The people around them were amazed by the show of sportsmanship between the two. The girls squealed and fainted at the two good-looking young men.

The game continued on with renewed looks of determination and seriousness between the two teams. They were going back and forth with each other. Kuroko noticed how big Kise's improvement was. He was not like this when in Teiko. Well, he expected this much when he went to the States. But it was still refreshing to him to see the brand new Kise. He was dependent before, as he just copied his opponents moves and stored it somewhere in his mind. But now, he was combining different movements making him very unpredictable in the court. He can't copy whole combinations though, it was proven when he tried to copy Kuroko in his first set of ball handling and while giving his best, he just couldn't copy it perfectly. Kasamatsu, as always, was going all over the place trying to make a play for his team. It was truly undeniable that his presence on the court makes Kaijo move. It is enough to say that he is the heart and mind of the team while Kise is the soul.

The whole of Seirin however, played the given role for them. Kuroko setting them up and causing chaos to the other team. He was scoring tremendously while also getting various assists. Kagami showing off his athleticism and also scoring steadily while also blocking shots. Hyuga shooting threes like there is no tomorrow. Teppei rebounding and defending the low post tremendously, and Izuki stealing balls left and right while also signalling the required play based on the situation.

The first quarter was going strong and both teams were just getting fired up as they heard the signal announcing the end of the quarter.

The two teams went to their respective places and glanced at the score board. No one even bothered to look at the score and just continued playing. The score surprised everyone because it was so unusual for an average first quarter. 10 minutes into the game and the score was already tied at 40! They have not seen anything like this before. They can go 200 if they want to.

They were not given any instructions by their coaches but told them to keep the pace going. Momoi and Shiori gave Kuroko a small bottle of water and a fresh towel. Kuroko gladly accepted it. The girls on the upper floors glared at the two murderously but then sighed a bit wistfully as they noticed how fitting Kuroko and that pink haired girl was. The boys however, were just giving Kuroko looks of jealousy and rage, player or not. 'The world is not fair,' they all thought.

"Jeez, nii. Please always turn on that invisibility thing of yours," Shiori said. Momoi just nodded in agreement.

The buzzer was heard signalling the start of the second quarter.

"YOSH! Keep going you guys!" Alex shouted at the top of her lungs, making the whole of Seirin wince and cover their ears.

'Hmm... I think I'll let loose a little bit this time,' Kuroko thought.

The game went on. The possession is in Kaijo. Kasamatsu once again handling the ball. He was ready to make his move unto Junpei's guard. He dribbled hard but was suddenly interrupted as he saw Kuroko behind Junpei, his hands stretching out to the left where the ball is currently at. He gritted his teeth and tried desperately to avoid Kuroko's hands as he switched the ball unto the left. He was left in shock as Kuroko grabbed the ball. Kuroko suddenly disappeared and appeared just as fast at his right just inches behind him. Kise ran after him and tried to contest him. But Kuroko just repeated his Vanishing Drive into him. He threw the ball softly with his left hand as it arced gracefully unto the net.

Kasamatsu was left wondering at what just happened. He was sure that Kuroko went for the right, but he still stole the ball away from his hands. And his drive, a sudden disappearance is news for him. He thought it was his speed and agility for that. Boy was he wrong. You see, if Kuroko partnered his Vanishing Drive with his new skillsets, he was one hell of a monster in the court.

Kise sighed with a tone of defeat and slight annoyance. He was passed easily by Kuroko, who in the past can't even dribble decently!

"Hoh? Did I see Kise give up just easily as that?" Kasamatsu said with an evil smile plastered in his face. He readied his newspaper to smack his kohai. He slapped it just as hard as Kagami's dunk from earlier.

Kise cried as he caressed a growing lump at the top of his head. "Really senpai? Do you think I would just give up like that?" He told his upperclassman with a glint of determination in his eyes. Kasamatsu just nodded and turned back to get ready for another round.

'I will get you to join my team Kurokocchi! Just you wait!' Kise thought with a genuine smile full of mirth.

Going back to the game, Kaijo took possession with the ball in the hands of Kise. Kuroko was in front of him with his eyes sparking with electricity. Kise was wide-eyed because he though Kuroko is in the _zone_. No, he was not, it was just Kuroko raised his focus up a notch. Kise failed to notice this slight difference when he tried to pass the ball to his teammate. It was deflected once again by Kuroko as he ran towards the other side of the court. He was alone there, he was running lightning fast. When he went near the free throw line, he threw the ball down hard, causing it to bounce high up in the air. Kuroko jumped as he caught the ball mid-air and got ready to slam it with a windmill stance. He rotated his arms and with legs bent backwards, he dunked the ball rather harshly.

He went back to the other side passing each flabbergasted face. He saw a smirking Kagami. He chuckled and fist bumped Kuroko. "Show-off," he said.

The display of skill was noticed by the calculating eyes of Coach Takeuchi. He watched it with nervous sweat pouring out from his fat nape.

"You know, this reminds me of my WNBA days," Alex said as she made her way to the sweating coach.

Takeuchi was sweating heavily and the sudden surprise from the female coach made him sweat more. He just chuckled nervously.

"Kuroko's still not getting serious. I hope you make him go all out this game. He was really looking forward to this match, he sure is one heck of a monster. Never ever underestimate one of us again, we'll make sure you pay for it with every insult you throw at us," Alex continued as she glared at Kaijo's coach. She went back to their bench and left a very intimidated Takeuchi.

"You went too far with that Alex-san," Riko said as she sweat dropped.

"That's what they get for underestimating my Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with her chest high.

"He's not yours Momoppai," Shiori said with a deadpanned look.

"Wha- what did you say pervert?" Momoi said with a blush on her cheeks.

Alex just smiled at their antics. She looked over the court and watched her team play. Kuroko threw another lob to Kagami as he posterized a Kaijo player. The game was looking very well. 4 minutes into the second quarter and the lead was already double digits. Kise tried to go for a three but was stopped when Kagami appeared behind Kuroko and blocked the ball.

"Brat watch out!" Alex shouted over to Kuroko when Kise turned.

Kise accidentally hit Kuroko in the head when he turned back to go after the ball. His hands met Kuroko's face resulting in an injury. He was on the ground clutching his head. Everybody was stunned at what happened, Kise just stared at him with his mouth wide open and muttered apologies. Kuroko just shrugged it off and stood up.

"Tetsu-kun!""Onii!" the two girls cried with worried looks for Kuroko.

"Oh no young man! You're not playing now until I say so," Alex said as she substituted Kuroko with Shinji Koganei. Kuroko refused but was taken aback when Junpei headlocked him and dragged him to the bench.

"Brat you're going with me!" Junpei said.

"Oi don't injure him more than he is!" Teppei yelled at him.

"Oh you wanna go too?" Junpei glared at him murderously. Teppei turned blue as he escaped the wrath of the quick-release shooter. Junpei catched him and headlocked him. Teppei's soul was levitating just outside his mouth.

The others just sweat dropped at the two. The others smartly looked away and did not dare to utter a single word.

The game continued. The two were still going strong until Kagami started to slow down and panted audibly. He was starting to get exhausted, he can't handle this match by himself. Riko and Alex forced him to sit back at the bench.

With the two aces out of the match, the game was finally going to Kaijo's favor. They slowly caught up to Seirin's lead. The quarter ended with a tie of 76 points. Both team's players were heavily exhausted with the fast paced gameplay. Luckily for them, they can rest up long enough to continue playing until the end of the fourth quarter.

Kaijo's captain was very frustrated that the end result of the first half was a tie. He decided to get all his starters play. Namely, Ryota Kise (SF), Mitsuhiro Hayakawa (PF), Yukio Kasamatsu (PG), Yoshitaka Moriyama (SG), and Koji Kobori (C).

Seirin's team composes of Shin Koganei (SF), Kagami Taiga (PF), Shun Izuki (PG), Junpei Hyuga (SG), and Teppei Kiyoshi (C). Kuroko's head was bandaged. He head was resting on Momoi's lap. Shiori was giving her looks of jealousy and rage while most of the boys just glared at Kuroko but their faces turned purple when they saw Momoi and Shiori glaring at them with murderous streaks.

The game resumed after long minutes of resting. Seirin's team was as ready as ever, especially Kagami. He will show Kise that his resolve on beating the Generation of Miracles is stronger than what he thought.

The pace of the game was relatively slower than the first half. Kasamatsu was still making crossovers here and there, but it decreased as he was saving his stamina for the fourth quarter. Kise was still copying others moves with a twist of his own. The new face Koji Kobori was giving Teppei a hard time in the low post. While the ever energetic Mitsuhiro was making Kagami very frustrated, this man was guarding him to avoid going after Kise. Which infuriated him, he wants to guard Kise for fuck's sake. But the biggest surprise of all was Moriyama, his shooting stance was very peculiar to say the least. He was shooting underhanded shots from the three point range, making the ball unblockable at a distance. It was not spinning too, making it very unpredictable where the ball will end up when it grazes the rim.

Alexandra was not having a great time. She was thinking of ways to stop Kise from shooting. She tried double teaming him, but id just doesn't work. With Mitsuhiro guarding him, it was almost impossible to get to Kise. She also tried to put Kiyoshi on him, but also failed. Whenever he was in him, Kise will just pass inside to Koji. Who will then go for an easy point. Their hope lies on stealing the ball, unfortunately, Izuki was not getting any lucky attempts.

Offensively however, Seirin was not falling behind. They developed strategies over the week. They were keeping up with Kaijo offensively, but with the tenuous attempts at defending, they tire out more than the other team.

Near the 9th minute of the game, Alex decided to call a timeout. The team was panting loudly. They were wet with sweat up and down, their mental strength weakening whenever they failed to make a break. Just then, Kuroko stood up and begged Alex and Riko to play. He's trying to convince everyone that he can play. He was rejected in his every attempt. He convinced them enough to play on the fourth quarter. He smiled in acceptance and went back to his seat.

Kuroko smacked everyone in the back and cheered for them. The whole team smiled in response and got their grips in the game back. Momoi smiled sweetly to Kuroko. She reminisced all the times he had done this to Teiko. She smiled he hasn't changed a bit. Shiori was giving her weird looks.

"What?" Momoi asked her when she noticed Shiori.

"Why are you looking at onii like that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. He just keeps getting everyone's hopes up. Just like in the past, I'm glad he hasn't changed."

"Ahh, he's like that before. That's why I love him! He always helps me in every way he can." Shiori was smiling as she said this. She looked at her elder brother and gave him two thumbs up. Kuroko patted her hair cutely. His sister smiled and blushed at the same time.

'CUTE!' the boys over the stands thought as they watched the two's interaction. While the girls wished that they were the one in her place.

The game went on until the end of the quarter. Kagami was panting heavily as he collapsed on the floor. The players followed his lead and sat on the floor while trying to dry their juices with their towels. Momoi and Shiori gave them their jugs. They emptied it almost immediately as they stood back up. The score was 98-87 on Kaijo's favor.

Alex and Riko was giving them their final instructions as the buzzer goes off.

Kuroko re-entered the court. The girls were squealing with delight, they were hoping to see another round of their crush's one on one match. Kuroko and Kise was eyeing each other carefully, they did not take their eyes off each other.

The ball was given by the referee to Teppei. He passed it to Izuki. He made his way to the midcourt line. He scanned the whole court for open passes. He saw Kuroko vanish on the corner and appeared behind Kise as he ran through the basket. Izuki threw the ball without wasting time. Kuroko grabbed it in the air and made a reverse slam dunk.

The game went on, Kise was trying to copy Kuroko's moves without the vanishing part. He went for a reverse slam too. The game went on for the two, the two teams were astonished at the two's unending match. It was as if they don't care a thing in the world but their duel. Kise was very determined. He will take Kuroko into his team no matter what. Kuroko was not falling behind. He was just as determined as Kise was, he could not lose now. He will end up victorious against all of GoM.

Kuroko fastened his pace and continued to appear and disappear at will. He was making shots and steals and assists. He was a step away from a triple double. Only one assist remain and he will get his triple double. He is now on his 40th point as he made a three in the corner. Kise was not falling behind and made a three on his own on the middle.

The duel was getting harsher at every minute. Each move taking a toll on each other's body. Kise was the first to show signs of exhaustion. He grabbed the ball from Kasamatsu and lazily dribbled the ball. Kuroko saw the opportunity and stole it. He made his way to the basket and made his 42nd point with a tomahawk dunk.

The people watching them was feeling the heavy pressure in the air. The tension these two was giving off was tremendous. They can only watch in amazement as Kise passed Kuroko and dunked over Izuki who tried to block him.

Kise was getting frustrated. Unwanted desperation was showing off on him. He was getting angry at the steals from Kuroko, he was depressed he could not keep up with him now that he needed it most. On a last grasp of desperation, he tried to block the ball that Kuroko just shot. He ended up successful. The whole court gave off the breath they were holding out until now.

Kise furrowed his brows, his pupil was glowing slightly with yellow lines in them. He looked more focused than ever, he was not minding the unneeded sounds in his surroundings. All he care about is playing the damn game and get victorious in the end and get Kuroko to join his team.

 _Kise entered the zone._

* * *

 **HI! Sorry for the late upload, I rewrote this a couple of times. I stumbled upon a "writer's block" as any writer would call it. I took a break for a week when frustration took a toll on my mind. That's that, I hope you enjoyed the new chap. I'm out! Please review.**


	7. Conclusions and a Pissed off Kuroko

"Araaa?" Momoi said out loud as she looked at Kise. "Someone's desperate," she added.

"Huh?" Alex noticed Momoi spacing out.

"Kise is in the zone right now. I've never seen him like this before. I wonder..."

"Care to tell me this _zone_ you speak of?"

"Well, it gives the user immense focus and some kind of physical buff to some extent. It wouldn't work for people who have low physical stats and low mental fortitude," Momoi explained.

Alex smirked and doesn't seem shocked in the least. She was pleased to know that her apprentices finally get some challenge. They were playing at a fairly low level right now, and at the rate they were going, Kuroko and Kagami will totally devastate their opponents. Not saying that Kise was weak, no, rather Kuroko and Kagami was that strong. Those who know him were fascinated by the fact that Kuroko improved like this by just a short duration of time. Hell, only God knows what he can do if that training was prolonged. They all watched Kuroko and Kise stare each other down on the left sideline.

Back at the court, Kuroko noticed this change occurring in Kise. He giddily thought he can use _that_ now, his special move, which everyone excluding Kagami and Alex has not seen yet. He adjusted his hold on the ball, dribbling it faster causing it to bounce with more pressure. He slowed it down exponentially, and let dribbled it faster again, he continued the charade but Kise is not showing any kinds of movements. Kuroko smirked as he is 100% sure that Kise is in the zone. Normally, when he showed his unorthodox dribbling to other people, they would tense up and try to predict his next move. Kuroko drove to the right, stopped midway, pulled back and drove again, Kise seemed to be following Kuroko's rapid movements. With the ball on his right hand, Kuroko crossed to the left and passed Kise. Just as he jumped to dunk the ball, Kise hopped behind him and reached for the ball, only to be denied when Kuroko changed his hands' direction. He crouched mid-air and pumped it with two hands, then one-handedly made a baseline slam stance. Kise redirected and went down where the ball is currently at. Then of all things, Kuroko threw the ball down rather forcefully while in mid-air. It bounced high up in the air and Kagami grabbed it in the air, and went for a nasty cockback dunk.

Kuroko called this skill, "Aerial Superiority", where he is always in control while in mid-air. He always knew what to do high up. That is one of his specialties just below his passing and handling skills. Kise was once again devastated, he focused even more. Before he was even 100%, but now it was as if his focus upped by another 10%. Kuroko continued to slaughter the paint with their aerial battles, passing or scoring whatever the situation imposes. Kise was becoming more dismayed. He can't believe he was getting overpowered even when he is the one in the zone. He put more focus and risked his body more.

" _He must really want to get me on his team,"_ Kuroko thought. He was guarding him and keeping up with his fast pace until he made a mistake. He stepped left and Kise went right. He finally got the chance he was looking for, he sprinted to the basket lightning fast. Teppei jumped to contest him in the low post. Without a doubt, Kise overpowered him and tried to dunk the ball, only to be met with a screaming Kagami sticking out his hand, as if to block him. Kise gritted his teeth and put more force and strength to the ball. They were both roaring, contesting each other's strength. Soon, the victor will be decided. Kuroko did not dare to interrupt the two's battle. He knew that if he tried to stop them midway, neither of them will grow. Though he would bet that Kise will no doubt be the winner, due to his present condition. Although Kagami will overpower him without him in the zone.

Kise threw the ball down with too much force. He touched the ground with his fists clenched and his his mouth agape, as if he were to shout at the moment. No sound came out of his mouth as he suddenly collapsed right there and then. Although he was conscious, his body betrayed him as he tried to stand up. The buzzer went off with a score of a devastating 126-110 in favor of Seirin High as Kise was taken in a stretcher with visible tears streaking down his cheeks. He had a fair share of tears dropped with his losses.

He wiped it with his hand and stayed put in the makeshift bed.

They didn't even notice the time when they were all engaged in a fierce battle with Kaijo struggling to get out of Seirin's grasp.

Kuroko finished with 53 points, 15 assists, 11 steals, and 4 rebounds, almost half of Seirin's points were on him. Kagami finished with 46 points (with 36 points coming from the paint), 4 assists, 1 steal, 9 blocks, and 11 rebounds. Kise has a career high of 49 points. With 7 assists, 8 steals, 7 blocks, and 9 rebounds. No one could blame him as he was the team player most of the time. He managed drag his team through and through. He congratulated Seirin as soon as he's able to move around. He complained, all the time saying his body is numb and every movement is hurting him.

He walked to Kuroko who is currently pestered by his sister and Momoi's attempted kisses. He waved his hand as he walked slowly. Kuroko smiled slightly and helped Kise to sit at one of the gym's benches.

"You know Kurokocchi? I still haven't got over with the new you," Kise said leaning on the wall.

"Better get used to it, me and my team will storm you all," Kuroko said with burning determination plastered in his face.

"Hah, better get our asses get flat with the new training our captain and coach will implement us. What, with the beating you gave us. Your team even managed fighting us without you and that ingrown ogre," Kise said with increased volume on that last part, which got loud swearing from our resident redhead.

They were interrupted when Kuroko noticed a certain green-haired guy with glasses just beside by one of the many doors of the gym. He called him out, he complied. Kise was grinning and greeted the newcomer (which is all we know by now is Midorima).

"Yo Midormacchi," Kise greeted the green-haired, good luck items obsessed shooter.

"Kise, Kuroko," Midorima greeted back and nodded. Midorima continued, "I watched the game at the fourth quarter."

"You watched me got beaten up by this not so small now guy huh?" Kise replied with a small hint of sadness mixed in his voice.

"Yes, at first I thought he isn't him. It contradicted his playstyle verily. Though I commend on what you've done," Midorima said with slight admiration in his eyes.

"Yes, I changed in the past few years," was the small reply of Kuroko.

Kagami looked over at Kuroko and saw him occupied at the moment talking to Kise and another guy with green hair. From Kuroko's stories, this one is the renowned shooter, Shintaro Midorima. He tried to go to them when Alex suddenly grasped his shoulder.

"No, leave them be. Now's not the time," Alex said. Kagami understood and just nodded his head.

Back to the three former teammates.

"I will go to the inter-high and defeat all that stands in my way, including you Kuroko," Midorima said looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko just stared at him and nodded, as if to accept the challenge. He will make it to the top and make everyone see basketball in a whole new light.

Kise crossed his arms and smirked, he held out his fists in the middle of them and urged everyone to do the same. Kuroko just turned his back on him and pretended that he doesn't know him, while Midorima looked as if saying, 'What? Are you that dumb?'

Kise pouted with tears in his eyes. He ran back to his captain who is resting on the bench. He jumped and stretched his hands out, as if he hadn't collapse earlier in the match. The captain was met with a flying and crying Kise. He slapped his head with a newspaper again.

"Don't come at me or I will hit you!" he shouted.

"Eeeeh? But senpai, you already hit me!" Kise said while comforting his head.

"Seriously, is this guy a monster or something? He almost fainted earlier!" one of Kaijo's teammates remarked.

The whole court erupted in laughter as Kise is running from a growling Kasamatsu. Kagami laughed a little too loud that annoyed Riko. She grabbed her own newspaper and smacked Kagami in the head. Kagami tried to run but Riko just wrestled him to the ground, locking his head. Kagami suffocated and his soul seem to be going out his mouth. The whole court erupted again in laughter, Kise ran to them and gave Kagami a remark.

"I'll get you next time Kagamicchi, I'll be more serious next time," Kise said. The stop he made was enough to make Kasamatsu catch up to him. He locked him with his own fashion until Kise passed out. The two teams can't stop laughing and was now on the ground clutching their stomachs.

Midorima was getting irritated and turned back to exit. Just then, his teammate Takao Kazurani arrived with his pedicab. He was gasping for air desperately as he glared daggers at Midorima.

"Come on! Can you not leave be there?" he asked with ticks in his forehead.

Midorima was unfazed and simply said, "Let's just go home."

He sat back in his usual seat at the back and read his book. Takao sighed and just pedaled away.

They will be in good terms now, but when they got back to the court facing each other, it will be a damn whole nother story.

* * *

"Finally! We're home!" Kagami shouted shamelessly, causing their neighbors to turn on the lights and yell at them.

Kuroko karate chopped him in the head and said something about respect for their neighbors. Alex just laughed it all off and Shiori just went to her room to change.

Kuroko went straight to the kitchen and wore an apron. He prepared the ingredients and started cooking. Seriously those two can't even boil water! Only him and his sister knew any household chores.

Shiori came back with her home clothes. She walked to her elder brother and said, "I'll cook this time nii."

"Nope, I will cook today for you. You didn't eat much in the steakhouse. Besides, I want you to rest from those thugs earlier," Kuroko replied patting her head. Shiori was quite pleased with it and enjoyed it longer. She nodded and sat on the couch and played videogames. Kagami and Alex were upstairs inside their respective rooms. Kuroko poured the last ingredients in the pot and left it to cook itself in medium heat. He sat down next to his sister, who leaned her head on his chest and continued to play her game.

Kuroko reminisced the day's events. Firstly, that Kaijo coach, what was his name? Gento? Genji? Gecko? No matter, he humiliated them by using just the halfcourt for the practice match, saying that there was not much for them to see. But Kagami broke their hoop along with the board. Kuroko smirked as he thought about that. Then Kise copied him and slammed the ball much harder. It was powerful enough to break the backboard, causing the need for another board. He showed off a little bit there. He was happy that he doesn't have to use the _zone_ right there. Kise sure got one heck of a punch whenever he is in the zone. He kept stepping up his game when he's like that. After that, he collapsed due to mental and physical exhaustion. He was surprised he came to life suddenly after that. Then came one Midorima Shintaro who watched the whole 4th quarter with his usual bandages that enveloped his hand. Honestly, he is a little bit worried about their future match. He hasn't tested him out yet, he didn't know how the shooter improved the past year and a half.

After the game, Kuroko, Kagami and Kise decided to have a match of street ball. They were greeted by another group of delinquents picking on some other street ballers. Kuroko intervenes and challenged them all. He frowned as he remembered this.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Shiori, and Alex just finished their dinner at the steakhouse. They are walking through the path that leads to the station, Kise just tagged along after conversing with Kuroko. Kagami decided to play a bit of street basketball to kill some time as it was still early and they don't have anything to do. They said split up with their teammates and said their goodbyes._

" _Oi, there's a park there Kuroko! Let's have a match," Kagami said._

 _Kuroko just nodded. They got there and put down their bags. They looked over some big guys at another court beside the one they are in._

" _Hmm. It looks like some losers are out here," a guy with headbands said to a group of three high school students playing basketball. They looked like they were in the same high school he and Kagami attends to._

" _Come on you've had enough!" one of the thugs added._

" _We just got here, wait your turn!" the student said._

" _Now now, how about we settle this with some basketball?" a delinquent with brown hair and crescent eyes offered._

" _So it's three on five then?" another one said_

" _Hey that's no fair!" a high schooler said incredulously._

" _Heh, deal with it fuckers," the headband guy said, "or… do you want another way of dealing with this?" he cracked his knuckles in a very intimidating way._

 _The high school students gulped and just accepted the harsh reality. They decided they won't give up, even the game is not in their favor. Kuroko smiled when he heard the highschoolers accepted the match._

 _The match started as 3 on 5. The students got ahold of the ball, they passed to each other to have a proper spacing. One student spun around the guy with headbands and went for the basket, he lay it up and scored._

 _It's the delinquents turn to attack. They passed to each other until one of the passes got stolen by one of the high schoolers. Seriously, it is three on five and they let the ball get stolen? Pff, newbs._

 _The student went coast to coast and went for a layup, only to be blocked by a delinquent who is not clearly in the game! Wow, what a man bitch. He was sent down to the ground by the force._

" _Hey! What was that?!" he shouted. "You're not in the game!"_

" _Whaaat? You lookin for a fight ya loser?" one of the delinquents with short, black hair with a slang said. He then kicked the student in the gut and chuckled cockily._

 _Kuroko and co. shook their heads and frowned. They decided to end this little façade now. Kuroko turned on his "invisible mode" and got in front of the one who kicked the high schooler. They all had saucers for eyes when a tall man suddenly appeared before them without them knowing. Kuroko spun the ball with his index finger._

" _Stop it this instant you big lumps," Kuroko said with his predatory eyes on. "I cannot let my schoolmates get treated like that. There is nothing fair about this."_

 _The six delinquents gulped at what they saw. Scary Kuroko really works at everyone, he thought. Kise and Kagami walked up to his side and stared them down just as scary as Kuroko. Kuroko was just faking it, he was trying to not cause a ruckus and just drive away the scums of the earth. The delinquents staggered back in shock mixed with fear._

" _Who the hell are you guys?!" The brown haired punk cried out. He pointed his finger at Kuroko and asked, "Where'd you come from?"_

" _Say, if you so want to play unfairly, how about I take on the six of you with just the three of us? This is not basketball, besides violence is unforgivable," Kuroko blankly said, completely disregarding the question._

 _The ruffians, clearly unknowledgeable of the three's capabilities, agreed with a slight doubt painted in their faces._

 _One brave (or idiot) hoodlum strolled over to Shiori and grabbed her wrists and said, "Hey you look good, care to come with us after we beat this guys' asses?"_

 _Shiori struggled to get away from the man. Alex shook her head and grabbed the man's collar and forcefully threw him to the ground. Her eyes showing pure malice and disgust. Kuroko saw all this and got the same expression as Alex, only a hundred times more sinister. He turned to Kagami and Kise and said, "I'll take this guys by myself, playtime's over."_

 _Kagami just gulped with his body trembling with fear. Not for himself, but for those thugs, especially the one that tries to hit on her sister. He was just thankful that Kuroko's eyes are not directed at him. Kise also show the same expression. He prayed the best for them, even if they are scums who needed some beating._

" _Are you disagreeing?" he asked with a hint of murder in his eyes._

 _Kagami and Kise stiffed. The two just shook their head furiously while also shaking their body in fear. All with a blue color in their faces._

" _Good," Kuroko turned to the thugs with his hair covering his eyes._ Hell _would be loose now._

" _On the second thought, I'll take you all on by myself."_

" _HAH? You jokin kid?" the one with slang asked._

 _Shiori has eyes of admiration for his brother facing her offenders alone. She shrieked joyfully inwardly, her admiration and respect for her brother only grew._

 _Kise and Kagami got out of the way. Kuroko eyed the thugs and said, "Here's the thing. If you got one shot from me or I failed one shot in 5 minutes, it's your win."_

 _The group just laughed at the incredulous statement. The student just opened their eyes at the realization. The 6 footer is the so called Blue Haired Prince of Basketball the whole school was talking about. They also watched the practice match the day before. The three of them watched the whole senior team get demolished by him. If he's here, then there's that red-haired monster of a guy?_

' _Oh shit,' they all thought. The so-called Red Haired Dragon is here! He looks just as intimidating as before. And who is that blonde beside him? If their guess is right, then he is_ the _Kise Ryota, one of the Generation of Miracles. Holy shit! They were up for some big names in high school basketball!_

" _Get ready," Kuroko simply said. He has developed this overwhelming pressure that can devastate one's morale easily. He grabbed the ball and surveyed the defense of the other team. He sighed, he saw so many flaws and holes he can penetrate into_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 _He quickly turned on his magic trick. The lowlifes quickly panicked, they looked for him everywhere hysterically. One found him in the sidelines, another found him in the baseline. They moved and moved until their positions were scrambled to one side. They saw the wide open paint and with mouths agape, they saw Kuroko jump and spun in the air. He threw the ball so hard that it creaks as he left there. Kuroko was standing there with eyes as cunning as a panther._

' _If he is so good at offense, then he is weak on defense. You can't have it all right?' they thought. Oh how they were wrong. A crowd quickly formed in just the first play. Soon, a multitude of people surrounded the court. Girls were shouting words of encouragement to Kuroko obviously. He looked at them and wondered what the heck is that about. Then again, he got this from his school way back in the States. He only knew Momoi showing affections for him._

 _The next five minutes are a pathetic show of overpowering and devastation made personally by Kuroko. The thugs were completely humiliated, they were panicking all over that they bump into each other. They never got a shot right, hell they can't even see their_ one _enemy. They only had two simple jobs! Defend and score a point! How can they be so weak? Those five minutes lasted like a day for them. It was not quick and forgiving, it was long and punishing. The watchers in the sides cringed as one thug would bump his head into another or one would fall from their worthless footwork. Kuroko was faking here and there, making everyone put on their tippy toes._

" _Looks like nobody is going to play today. Scram!" an infuriated Kagami yelled at them._

 _The thugs left as quick as possible, they stumbled and gtfo of there._

 _On the sidelines, Shiori has sparkles on her eyes. She was very thankful that she got a very cool and protective brother. Alex is guffawing, nothing can stop her from laughing loudly. Her tears were barely keeping themselves contained. Kise was shining in amazement, sure those guys were weak, but handling all six of them? Not even he can last 5 minutes, he can be a terrible defender at times. The three highschoolers were awed by his skills. They just sat there in the bench wondering how can one be so strong at a young age._

 _Kuroko walked back and put his varsity jacked back on. He didn't make any remark to any of them except his sister._

" _Are you all right?" he asked, full of concern._

" _Hai onii!" his sister beamed and hugged her brother. Kuroko just smiled and hugged her back. He patted her head comfortably and stayed close to her until they get home._

" _This sure is one long day," Kagami remarked. He never got his chance to play a match against him. He decided to just get back home clearly indisposed._

 _And with that, the crew went home clearly satisfied. They all walked peacefully until Kagami's stomach growled._

" _Uhh… I guess I'm still hungry?"_

 _The rest of them looked at him disbelievingly. They witnessed he ate 5 large steaks! Then, Alex's stomach followed next._

" _Yeah… me too," she said._

" _Monsters," Kuroko muttered. Unfortunately, Kagami and Alex heard him._

" _Hey, you can't criticize an American's appetite!" they shouted in perfect sync._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Hey nii…" Shiori waved her hands in her brother's face. Kuroko still didn't notice her.

"NII!" she yelled at him softly.

Kuroko was back to his senses. He asked what's happening.

"Something is burning," Shiori replied coolly.

Kuroko sniffed the air and noticed his curry turning black. The burnt smell was blanketing the whole house. Soon after, the rooms of Kagami and Alex burst open. They looked over at Kuroko.

"Oops, seems like no dinner for you tonight. Or would you rather eat the burnt curry?" he said with a deadpan face in a deadpan manner.

The two of them just groaned and collapsed on the floor. Shiori just sweat dropped at their antics. While Kuroko just put the food in the trash as the food was clearly giving cancerous vibes with all that charred meat.

The house soon bursted with indistinct yells and animal sounds. Alex and Kagami looked at Kuroko with canines for teeth. Kuroko turned on his invisibility to hide from the rampaging gorillas. The people living in houses next door are yelling at them telling them to shut up, while Alex and Kagami just shouted back and yelling insults at one another.

Indeed, it was one normal night for the rowdy household where Kuroko stays.


End file.
